Twin Actors: Motivate Yourself
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are professional photograpers and even actors themselves! A company called *HG-Boys*, hired both Uzumaki twins to be photograpers for two twin porn actors to be published in a porn magazine. They accepted the request of Hatake Kakashi, the company's president, thinking they'll be photograpers for twin girls. R&R! To find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Actors: Incest Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRINGS: NarutoxSasuke, KyuubixSasuki(OC), vice versa.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**SUMMARY: Naruto and Kyuubi are professional photographers and even actors themselves! When they come across a company called *HG-Boys*, the president, Hatake Kakashi, hired them to take photos at two twin porn actors, Naruto and Kyuubi accepted Kakashi's request, thinking about the twins being girls. But by the time they meet them, the truth will slap them across the face, leaving them gaping.**

**WARNING: Language, a bit violence!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TWIN PORN ACTORS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_RIIIING!_

_RIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Konnichiwa, this is Uzumaki Kyuubi. How can I help you?" answered a red-orange haired teen with scarred cheeks (whisker marks) and red eyes.

_"Greetings, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm from *HG-Boys* company and I'm the company's president, Hatake Kakashi. I have heard about your professionalism of your photo snaps and I would like to inform you and your brother that I would like to hire you both as photographers for my two twin actors I have working with me to publish the photos in a porn magazine. I will pay both of you $900,000,000 yen. Are you willing to accept my request, Mr. Uzumaki?"_

Kyuubi peered over the couch, looking at his twin brother who was looking for something. That something, had to be his lost phone. "Oi, Naruto. A company president wants to hire us to be photographers of twin actors to publish the photos in a porn magazine-"

"Accept it!" yelled Naruto as he still rummaged through his inventory box. Kyuubi turned his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"We'll accept your request."

_"Wonderful. Let's start today. You think you can make it here now?"_

"On our way, sir." said Kyuubi, already dragging Naruto to their speedo car.

_"I'll be waiting, Uzumaki.__ Sayonara."_ _BEEP._

Kyuubi turned on the engine while Naruto got into the passenger seat. "Kyuubi, you have the necessary equipment in the car, right?"

"Yep. No need to bitch about it" grinned Kyuubi, dodging Naruto's punch.

"Shut the hell up and drive you noodle-holic!" growled Naruto while Kyuubi started pulling the car on the road.

"Ramen-holic" muttered Kyuubi, dodging Naruto's fierce punch, twice.

"Shut up" muttered Naruto, reaching over to turn on the radio "Kyuu?"

"Yeah, squirt?" smirked Kyuubi. Naruto glared at him.

"We're the fucking same height you asshole!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok Ok, no need to state your bitchiness on me. Its contagious." laughed Kyuubi.

"Your logicness is contagious! What'cha talking about?!" growled Naruto.

"Good for me. At least my logicness is more understandable unlike your bitchyness." grinned Kyuubi. Naruto glared at him fiercly but made no intention to punch that smug looking smirk, god.

"What type of actors are we gonna photograph?" Kyuubi shrugged.

"Probably porn actresses. I could just imagine two hot gorgeous babes." drooled Kyuubi while Naruto smirked.

"Hey Kyuu, you'll get a 'disturbance' if we meet the company's president." Kyuubi glared at Naruto and refocused on the road.

"You know we can't stop ourselfs when it comes to hot babes" Naruto smirked, in agreement.

"I'll give you credit for that one." laughed Naruto. Kyuubi smirked.

"Thank you..._masteeerrrr_..." purred Kyuubi, making Naruto angry again.

"Shut the hell up you slut!"

"Whore"

"Bastard!"

"Son of a whore."

"What'cha talkin about?! We both are twins! That makes you a whore as well!" yelled Naruto. Kyuubi huffed.

"I don't act like a whore unlike you. Besides, you bitch like a whore. Oh and you already admitt that you're a whore. Bingo for me!"

"Oh fuck no you fucking slut! You did not just crossed that line!"

"What line? I don't see the line you're bitchy as brain reffered to."

_WHACK._

"You even hit like a mother fucking bitch!"

_PUNCH._

"Still, it makes no difference to me."

_PUNCH. PUNCH. PUNCH._

"WILL YOU STOP BITCH-PUNCHING ME BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THAT MOTHER FUCKING WINDOW, NARUTO?!"

_SILENCE._

"Thank you-"

_PUNCH. PUNCH._

"Oh my bloody hell god..."

* * *

***HG-BOYS'S STUDIO***

"They'll be arriving in a few minutes" said the HG-Boys President, Hatake Kakashi, with a bored look.

"Hn" hummed a raven-haired teen with black raven hair, black onyx eyes and pale skin. Another raven-haired teen came in, carrying white fluffy blankets on both pale hands. This teen has black raven hair, black onyx eyes and pale skin. They look exactly alike, like a reflection of each other but the only difference was their personalities.

"Kakashi-san, where are the remaining pillows for the photo session?" asked the twin who was holding the white fluffy blankets. Kakashi smiled sweetly at him.

"Sasuki, you hold so much innocence than your two brothers (Sasuke and Itachi). Yet your bad side is fearful as ever." shuddered Kakashi, remembering how he purposely angered Sasuki and he didn't like Sasuki's other half (he has two sepearte personalities).

"Thank you." smiled Sasuki. Oh how much Kakashi wanted to hug him so badly.

"You can stop bothering my brother now, Kakashi." grumbled Sasuke, standing next to Sasuki, holding the pillows mentioned earlier. Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's protectness over Sasuki. Although, both are tall but not taller than him of course, he only beats them by 3 inches tall. _'Maa, they're growning fast'_ thoughted Kakashi as he watched them place the pillows and blankets on a elegant couch, supposedly called 'Love Couch'.

"Ok! Sasuke, Sasuki! Please go change." exclaimed a cameraman.

"Here are your clothes, Uchiha-samas." said a young teen assistant, handing the garments to both Uchihas, only stopping to stare at Sasuki's sincere smile and sparkling onyx eyes. The boy blushed madly and was about to say something when Sasuke pulled Sasuki toward the changing room.

"Stop smiling. You seem so easy to fool." snarled Sasuke. Sasuki tilted his head to the side, crossing both arms infront of him.

"We both know that that is not true. I might look innocent but inside, deep widden my very soul, lays the demon." corrected Sasuki. Sasuke had to agree with that.

"Hn" hummed Sasuke, already changing. He doesn't mind changing infront of his twin since they always change together, even with their older brother, Itachi.

Sasuki wrapped a white garment around his slim waist and tied it, walking over to Sasuke to wait for him, patiently. Sasuke glanced at him in amusement while Sasuki stared back. They kept staring at each other for another minute until they started laughing quietly. They heard the door knock, a signal that the session was about to start.

"Let's go, brother" said Sasuki, Sasuke following him.

As they were positioned to be photo snapped, just in time, came Kyuubi and Naruto with their equipment.

"Greetings, Uzumakis. Just in time for the photo shots." greeted Kakashi. Both Kyuubi and Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi as they neared toward the studio. They heard voices and some shuffling inside the studio so they paid close attention while nearing the door.

_"Sasuke, you're suppose to put your arm around my waist"_ the voice sounded low and a bit feminine. _'Probably a hot chick'_ both thoughted until they heard another voice.

_"I know, Sasuki. Just let me adjust to this bright light."_ this voice sounded monotone yet silent. _'What the hell?'_ both thought.

"Sasuke? Sasuki?" both asked in unison, stopping behind Kakashi who had almost opened the door, well it's open halfway, letting bright light out.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention their names. Well, you already know now so there's no need to say it now" shrugged Kakashi, making both Uzumaki twins want to strangle him. They went in to only stop for a second to adjust to the bright light.

"Alrighty, twinies. Who touched the Light lever?" asked Kakashi, both arms crossed in front of him, towards the two twin boys who were sitting on the bed.

"Brightness Adjuster, you meant Kakashi-sama" corrected a twin while the other glared at him.

"Same to me" shrugged Kakashi, making everyone roll their eyes at him. ((Me:*rolls eyes as well))

"Care to explain why you brought two idiotic dobes in our studio?" asked the glaring twin. Kakashi chuckled at that while both Kyuubi and Naruto fumed.

"What did 'cha said, teme?!" yelled Naruto, glaring at the glaring twin (Sasuke).

"Don't you have a proper English speaking skills, dobe? You say it like this 'What did you say?'." smirked the twin, making Naruto want to punch that jerk of a beauty.

"Sasuke, don't judge him. He's not worth arguing." said the other twin, not meaning to add more pepper but Naruto got offended by that.

"What did you meant by that?!" yelled Naruto, while glaring at Sasuki. Sasuke stepped in front of Sasuki like a protective shield.

"Who do you think you are to yell at my brother like that?!" snarled Sasuke, already wanting to beat the shit out of Naruto.

"You offended us!" yelled Naruto. Both of them already had their fists ready and began throwing blows at each other, although they dodged each other's blows.

"Naruto! You stupid knucklehead! Stop this nonsense!." yelled Kyuubi, already about to hold Naruto back.

"Sasuke! Stop! No violence!" screamed Sasuki, inching toward Sasuke in attempt to hold him back.

"Don't get near, Sasuki!" growled Sasuke, dodging Naruto's blows. The kept sending blows at each other and Sasuki had tried to hold Sasuke back but was pushed aside, same goes with Kyuubi.

"I should murder you for yelling at my brother like that!" yelled Sasuke, sending a kick to Naruto's abdomen.

"I should beat the shit out of you for offending us!" yelled Naruto, dodging Sasuke's kick. Kyuubi kept yelling at Naruto to stop while Sasuki bend his head down a bit, raven bangs covering his eyes as something inside him snapped.

**"Stop this ridiculous fight at once!"** snarled Sasuki. Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped when they sensed a dangerous aura that radiated around Sasuki's body. Sasuki looked up, eyes activated with Sharingan but his pupils resembles the ones of a wolf and serpent combined together. Both Naruto and Kyuubi noticed it and also noticed the shadow looming behind Sasuki, it even moved a bit!

"Let's all settle down like well behaved adults!" snarled Sasuki, making the studio's temperature drop to 0 degrees, even the bright light dimed a bit. "Am I clear enough?"

Everyone except Sasuke nodded numbly. Sasuki closed his eyes and relaxed, returning to normal self. "Good." he said softly, opening his eyes, they were back to it's pitch black color. The studio's temperature returned to it's normal temperature as well as the lights returned to its brightness.

"Now that we have calmed down, I'd would like to introduce. Uzumakis, meet Uchiha Sasuke, an G porn actor." Sasuke just glared at Naruto while Naruto returned the glare. "Meet his twin brother, Uchiha Sasuki, an G porn actor as well." Both Uzumakis stared at both Uchihas confusedly.

"Wait, so we're going to take photos of both Uchiha twins?" asked Kyuubi, in which Kakashi nodded.

"What did you two expected, two twin girls?"

Both Uzumakis nodded, making Kakashi, Sasuke and Sasuki glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Uh...We know why you all are laughing so we appreciate it if you stop embarrassing us further..." muttered Kyuubi. Sasuki was the first to stop laughing.

"Deeper apologies for our childishness" Both Kakashi and Sasuke stopped laughing after what Sasuki said. "I assume you aren't aware of what *HG-Boys* means" smiled Sasuki. Kyuubi blushed at Sasuki's beautiful and sincere smile.

"W-Well, not really. Mind explaining?" asked Kyuubi. Sasuke growled, pulling Sasuki in his arms, surprising Kyuubi. ((Me: Thats right! Sasuki belongs to Sasuke! XD))

"It means 'Hot Gay-Boys'." grumbled Sasuke. Both Uzumaki twins stared at them, shocked. ((Me: Oh snaps!))

"Then, that means you two are..!" Kyuubi couldn't continue.

"Yes, we are." smiled Sasuki in honesty in which Kyuubi blushed once more. "I hope that's not a problem, Kyuubi-san"

"N-No! Not at all! Just call me Kyuu-" Kyuubi was cut off by Sasuke.

"-With -san on the end of your name, Uzumaki. I don't tolerate Sasuki calling you by name only." growled Sasuke. Sasuki sighed "Sasuke, how old am I?

"17 years old, like me. Why?" asked Sasuke, not noticing Sasuki's eyebrow twitch a bit.

"Well, if we're the same age...How come you-"

"The reason is your innocence, Sasuki" Sasuke cut offed.

"Well, shouldn't I have the right to demand you about calling people by their last names with a -san at the end, as well?" asked Sasuki.

"Every time I tell you what to do, you go and throw it back to my face"

"That's how possessive and dominant we are to each other."

"Hn"

"Let's start with the photo snaps already" said Kakashi, turning to Kyuubi. "Where's Naruto?"

"On the floor." Kyuubi pointed at Naruto who had fainted. "Don't worry. I'll wake him up" Kyuubi took out a horn and squeezed it, letting out a loud sound, waking Naruto up in a flash.

"GAAAAAAAH!" screamed Naruto. He tried to calm his pounding heart while glaring at his twin who grinned like a Chesire cat. "You asshole..."

"I get that a lot from you, squirt" smirked Kyuubi while everyone except Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SQUIRT YOU PINEAPPLE-HEADED BITCH?!"

"Chicken-headed whore"

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"Ow! Hey! Be gentle! OWW! I would beat the shit out of you, Naruto! OWWW! Let go of me! You wanna kill me?! OW!"

_KICK._

"Thats what you get for having me in a headlock! Geez, you left a red mark on my neck" grumbles Kyuubi while getting the camera ready.

* * *

***THE LAST PHOTO SNAPS; 8:59PM***

Kyuubi and Naruto had taken a lot of photos of both Sasuke and Sasuki from different angles and different positions.

"Sasuke-kun, pin both Sasuki's arms above his head! Sasuki-kun, look this way at the camera!" commanded Kyuubi as he took pictures. Sasuke was in between Sasuki's milky white legs, one knee pressing Sasuki's groin while pinning down both his hands.

"We're almost done. Two more! Sasuke, pretend to tease Sasuki a bit but have your eyes looking over here at the camera like if saying 'Sasuki is mine only' ok?" Sasuke nodded and did as he was told.

_SNAP!_

"Ok, one more! Sasuki, arch your back a bit. Sasuke, help him if he needs it." Sasuke smirked and rubbed his knee on Sasuki's groin, making Sasuki's eyes widen and arch his back a bit.

_SNAP!_

"Alright! We're done" sighed Kyuubi. He really felt motivated to do his job, even when he was taking photos of gay twins, he didn't care. But the one who does cares is Naruto, well he fainted again due to Sasuke licking Sasuki's pink nipples, in which Sasuki moaned softly.

Boy, Kyuubi is really loving his job, thanks to the Uchiha twins and Kakashi.

* * *

**Author: phew! I typed this in one day ppl! But its worth it XD. I know its a bit short but I'll make other chapters a bit longer ok? I'm been busy with high school life but I will continue writing stories! Dattebayo! XD Don't forget to review! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: CRUSH.**

**Author: Yup! I updated another chap! I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNINGS: Language, some boy-boy content.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a peaceful morning, so peaceful and quiet. Kyuubi enjoyed peaceful atmospheres, he can't wait to go to work. Well, he needs to wake his twin who was snoring loudly.

"Naruto,we have to work. Get your lazy bitch ass up" said Kyuubi, already dressed, standing beside his twin.

"Nnnn...five more minutes whore..." mumbled Naruto, still snoring. Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Squirt, if you don't get that bitch ass of yours out of bed right now, I'll splash you cold water." warned Kyuubi, already has a bucket of cold water at hand ((Me: What the hell? Where that come from?)). Naruto kept snoring until he felt the cold water splashed on him and jump out of bed, falling on the floor "Uff!"

"Glad you're out of bed, squirt. Saved me the trouble to get the annoying horn." sighed Kyuubi. Naruto got up, rubbing his head while glaring at Kyuubi.

"You bastard! You could had at least hit me with a spatula.." grumbled Naruto.

"That can be arranged" smirked Kyuubi evily, terrifying Naruto.

"N-Nevermind! Anyways, why do you want to go back _there_?" Kyuubi glared at Naruto.

"One: it's our job now. Two: the Uchiha twins are nice and polite-"

"I don't see any politeness in that Sasuke-teme.." murmured Naruto.

"Naruto, pick another fight with Sasuke-san and I'll set you straight myself. I can't stand your childishness! Yet, embarrasing us in front of them! How low can you get to ruin our reputation, baka?!" glared Kyuubi while Naruto crossed his arms.

"I can't stand that jerk! Neither can I stand your ignorance! Besides, why are you treating them better than me?!"

"Naruto, they're our clients, of course I will treat them with respect, not betterness" explained Kyuubi, irritated.

"Liar! Whenever Sasuki smiles at you politely, you blush!" exclaimed Naruto.

"That's a different story!" defended Kyuubi, blushing.

"No it's not! You have a _crush_ on Sasuki!" exclaimed Naruto, glaring at Kyuubi.

"N-No I don't! I just have respect for him!" stuttered Kyuubi.

"Yes you do! I know when you're lying so don't think that you can fool me just because I look like one in your logic point of view! So stop fucking denying it!" snarled Naruto, cornering Kyuubi. "Well?! Confess!"

"So what if I do have a crush on him?!" snarled Kyuubi, startling Naruto. "So what?! I know he won't look at me that wa-"

"Kyuubi, for Jesus Christ, he's gay! He should have a thing for you!"

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he'll go say 'Kyuubi, I love you! Go out with me!', I wish he could say that to me! But I know he won't!" huffed Kyuubi, trying to calm himself.

"You'll never know if you don't ask, Kyuubi-baka! Besides, what made you like him anyways?!"

"I don't know ok?!" Naruto stopped pressuring his twin "I don't know what attracts me to him.."

_'Kyuubi, you do love Sasuki...'_ thoughted Naruto sadly, _'But I could just imagine you leaving me, preferring Sasuki over me...I would had supported you but you're the most important person to me'_ "Kyuubi, we're gonna be late for the filming"

"What? Ah! The filming! I almost forgot! Naruto! Get ready!" yelled Kyuubi, rushing out the room.

_'Maybe Sasuki is manupilating him! I got to stop this before that Uchiha hurts my brother further!'_ Naruto nodded in confidence, getting ready.

* * *

***HG-Boys Film-Making Place***

**(AUTHOR: IN CASE YOU AREN'T AWARE, THIS IS A FILM THE UCHIHA TWINS ARE MAKING. SASUKI IS MANABE-SENPAI WHO IS AN CHAMPION ARCHER, HAS CHEZZLE-NUT BROWN HAIR (wig), EMERALD EYES (contacts). SASUKE IS MITSUNI WHO IS DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH MANABE-SENPAI, HAS RED HAIR (wig), RED EYES (Sharingan activated) AND IS A SOCCER PLAYER YET IN THIS MADE UP FILM, HE'S WEARING HIS NORMAL UNIFORM. MANABE IS A MADE UP CHARACTER OF MINE BUT I GOT THE NAME FROM THIS ANIME CALLED 'ARISA'. MITSUNI IS A MADE UP NAME OF MINE, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SO YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED FURTHER. ALSO, THIS FILM IS JUST MADE UP SO YEAH. ON WITH THE FILM! UH STORY..)**

_"Manabe-senpai..." breathed Mitsuni, pinning a brown-haired teen who was wearing a Japanese archery uniform._

_"Mitsuni-kun...What are you doing?.." shuddered Manabe. Mitsuni pressed his body againts the other's on the wall._

_"Manabe-senpai, I always wanted to do this to you...let me take you...you would allow me, would you?" Mitsuni kissed Manabe's neck while his right hand slides under Manabe's shirt._

_"Mitsuni...n-no..." shuddered Manabe, tilting his head to prevent Mitsuni but Mitsuni latch his mouth over the other side of Manabe's exposed neck._

_"I craved for your love, your body, your soul...Manabe-senpai...allow me to enter in your heart..." whispered Mitsuni, kissing Manabe softly on the lips. Manabe tilts his head away from Mitsuni's lips. Mitsuni frowns softly but starts kissing his neck. Manabe cursed himself for exposing his neck, again. He tried to push Mitsuni away but the the other was stronger since he was pinned to the wall or pressed on the wall._

_"Mitsuni...stop.." Manabe struggled to escape away from those lips and hands but Mitsuni had him cornered with no escape route._

_"Manabe-senpai...please don't fear...I only crave for your love...please accept me..." whispered Mitsuni. Manabe tried to push Mitsuni but the other refuse to budge._

_"Mitsuni...this is not the way...you can...make me a-accept you..." said Manabe until he was silence by Mitsuni's lips._

"Cut! Ok, break!" yelled the movie director.

Sasuke sighed and hugged Sasuki. Sasuki smiled and ruffled Sasuki's hair. "Tired already?"

"No, just felt like..." Sasuki understood and held Sasuke close. They heard the Uzumaki twins enter the Film Place.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-sans" greeted Kyuubi while setting his equipment down.

"Konnichiwa...Uzumaki-kuns.." smiled Sasuki, having trouble to speak since Sasuke is so pressed againts him. Kyuubi blushed and turned away to unpack. They all heard a 'thump' and look to see Naruto on the floor, unconscious.

"This knucklehead had, again." sighed Kyuubi. Naruto is really freaked out about boy-boy relationships, he feels a bit bad for him though. He went and kneeled down, patting Naruto's head. "Geez, you're helpless."

"He will be alright?" asked a soft voice beside Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned his head to look at Sasuki who was kneeling beside him.

"Y-Yes. He isn't u-used to...you know..." blushed Kyuubi. Sasuki nodded in understanding and reached over and ruffled Naruto's, making Kyuubi jealous of such a nice treatment Naruto received.

"We have 19 minutes left. I'm sure he will about." smiled Sasuki, patting Kyuubi's shoulder shyly.

Kyuubi blushed another shade of red and smiled shyly as Sasuki got up and walked over to sasuke who was bending over to get the tie that had fallen a second ago. Kyuubi saw how Sasuki took the opportunity to hug Sasuke from behind as Sasuke straightens and turned his head to nuzzle Sasuki's cheek while Sasuki seems to almost fall asleep. Kyuubi sighed and kept unpacking quietly.

"Kyuubi-kun! You'll be in this too! Assis! Get him ready!" yelled the movie director as his assistants grabbed the startled Kyuubi and dragged him toward the changing room.

"What?! I get to be in the movie?!" exclaimed Kyuubi, wearing a Japanese uniform similar to Sasuke's. He also wears a blonde wig and ocean blue contacts, people will have mistaken him as Naruto for sure. The assistants put him toward the stairs and gave him a script for him memorize for 5 minutes until the director said that the memorization time was over. Kyuubi is a fast memorizer so he'll do fine.

* * *

***MOVIE MODE: FILMING***

****_"Manabe-senpai..." whispered Mitsuni as he kept kissing Manabe but Manabe broke the kiss by turning his head away, giving Mitsuni the advantage over his neck._

_"Mitsuni..." Manabe couldn't move as Mitsuni's hands were roaming over his body, lifting the shirt a bit further. "We're in school...Stop this cruel joke now!..."_

_"It's not a joke...I love you and I'll prove it to you..." Mitsuni lifetd Manabe's right thigh while supporting Manabe with his knee between the other's legs._

_Then they heard a gasp and turned to pin-point where the sound came from only to find a blond-haired teen standing there, shocked._

_"Kinua-kun!" exclaimed Manabe, gathering up the courage to escape Mitsuni's grasp. Kinua was trying to move but couldn't do so when Manabe was standing in front of him._

_"Kinua-kun?" asked Manabe, trying to get ahold of Kinua's hand but Kinua managed to step back._

_"I-I...I thoughted you weren't into guys..." Kinua murmured, stepping awy from Manabe's outstretch arms, in attempt to grab him. "Don't worry about me...I understand perfectly well..I-I had a crush on you...f-for a long time.." kinua let tears fall down his face, startling Manabe. "Go back to Mitsuni-san...Don't worry about me!" Kinua ran down the hallway as Manabe chases after him, leaving Mitsuni stunned._

_"Kinua!"_

_"Don't follow me! Leave me alone-" Kinua was cut off when his wrist was caught and was thrown into a locker, Manabe hovering over him._

_"Listen to me, you coward! If you really loved me then why didn't you say so in the first place?! What, you expected me to read your mind or what?! How would I know if you keep retreating like a coward! You-" before Manabe could finish, Kinua crashed his lips on Manabe's open one's, startling Manabe completely._

_*****CUT*****_

_****_"Cut! We'll continue tomorrow to finish the first episode!" yelled the director as the assistants applauded.

Kyuubi shyly removed his lips from Sasuki's and was about to walk away when he was pressed to the locker from Sasuki's weight. "Wha-"

" Sorry, my habit." whispered Sasuki, tired from the filming. "You don't mind do you?"

"N-Not really... Naruto is the lazy whenever he feels like it and leans on me" laughed Kyuubi, making Sasuki laugh as well and straightens.

"He seems to hate my brother" smiled Sasuki. Kyuubi sighed and shook his head.

"I have no clue why he does but I do apologize for his behavior."

"Kyuubi!" Both teens turned to look at Naruto who was rushing towards them. "He hugged you?! Touched you?! Grope you?!"

"Naruto! What stupid questions are you firing?! Are you nuts?!" yelled Kyuubi, Naruto kept on.

"I saw that! He wanted to rape you maybe! Grope you!"

"How can a simple fucking lean-on-shoulder be considered as rape or groping, squirt?!"

"He could had grope you!"

"Naruto-baka! He leaned on me because he was tired!"

"Yeah right! You defend him because you have a crush on him!" That got Sasuki's and Sasuke's attention.

"No I don't! I admire him! There's a difference between a crush and admiration!"

"Stop denying the fucking truth! You even admitt!"

"Then you stop denying the truth about you having an extreme crush on Sakura-chan!"

"What?! I-I don't have a crush on her!"

"Liar! You even sent her a rose and bunch of chocolates!"

"No-How the hell did ya know that?" questioned Naruto.

"Naruto, rumors were spread like a fireball."

"WHAT! I thought I sent it in secret!"

"Ino found out and spread rumors. Now you admitt?

"Shut up, whore!"

"Not this again...I'm already getting tired of your damn wimpyness and bitchiness..."

"Shut the hell up! I'm not a wimper!"

"Then you're a crybaby.."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are.."

"NO!"

"OK! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!"

"..."

"Thank you."

"Whore..."

"Naruto, I'm this close" Kyuubi shows Naruto with his fingers "This close on tying you to an street lamp all naked.."

"Do that and I'll rip all your clothes!"

"I could always borrow your clothes you know..."

"WHAT! Since when have you been grabbing my clothes?!"

"Two years exact." shrugs Kyuubi.

"No wonder I was missing my best shirts!"

"You're dense, as usual"

"Shut up, brains!"

"That was not an insult, Naruto.."

"It was a offense, baka!"

"Naruto, shut your trap before I knock you out"

"Hmphf! Like you have any gut-"

_WHACK._

"I do have guts, Naruto. You're just dense to sense it or even see them yourself." sighed Kyuubi, turning around to look at both the Uchiha twins who stared at him, amused. "Erm...Sorry for the embarrasing behavior..."

"Hn" hummed Sasuke, walking away not even caring.

"It's fine. I just couldn't imagine myself in that situation with Sasuke. Um...no offense, Kyuubi-kun.." said Sasuki, regretting what he said. Kyuubi shook his head and grinned shyly.

"None taken. But I do admire your relationship with Sasuke"

"Haha. We get that a lot. Me and Sasuke have each other so we express ourselves throughout our relationship, well I'm the most positively expressive" smiled Sasuki, proving his point. Kyuubi blushed and nodded numbly. "Well, we must head back to the studio for some snack"

"Ah, yes, of course. "smiled Kyuubi in which Sasuki smiled in return. They both heard a groan coming from Naruto as Sasuki smiled at Kyuubi one last time before excusing himself and walked out the *HG-Boys* Film Place.

"Naruto, make sure you wake up when we get back home so I could beat the hell out of you for ruining my romantic moment with Sasuki-san. Well, not actually romantic but an understandable moment." Kyuubi glared at the uncoscious Naruto as he picked him up and carry him to the car.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Phew, there you have it ppl! I was working on it during all my classes today so I had little time for my anime drawings but I can multitask! XD I already started on chapter 3 but I still need to finish it. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Ciao mio amicos! XD Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twin** **Actors: Motivate Yourself.**

**Raiden: Konnichiwa people! How ya all doin'?! Yes, I did take a bit long to update this chapter . Deeper apologies to you all but you see, I'm a busy high school student but hey, I won't stop writing stories for you my lovely folks! :D**

**Naruto: Yeah Right! You were slacking off! *hits Raiden upside the head***

**Raiden: owie! . *rubs sore head* You don't have ta be so aggressive towards your fan here! I was not slacking off unlike SOMEBODY! Besides, I had too much algebra hw so I'm getting my bf to do it for me while I work on Biology hw and my stories.**

**Sasuke: Is that even considered as an excuse for your slow updates?...* glares at Raiden***

**Raiden: eep! Sasuki! Rescue me! DX *runs from Sasuke's glare***

**Sasuki: now now, RaiRai, don't cry. You'll be fine *smiles at Raiden***

**Raiden: I'm in heaven...xD *faints***

**Kyuubi: *walks in* oi, Nar- Rai fainted?**

**Naruto: Noooo, he got shot in the guts...**

**Kyuubi: I wasn't speaking to a sensitive idiot by the matter...**

**Naruto: WHO YA CALLING IDIOT?! *chases after Kyuubi***

**Sasuki: Sasuke, brother, would you mind doing the disclaimer while I get RaiRai here to the futon? *smiles at Sasuke***

**Sasuke: Next time, I'll punch that idiotic author...I wonder what he wrote this time...anyways..back to you all readers...RaidenLovesYaoi doesn't own Naruto nor the characters except for Sasuki and some other OCs...Sasuki..**

**Sasuki: *smiles at the readers* Enjoy the story. 3 (doesn't know what Raiden wrote either)**

**/WARNINGS: Violence, Blood, Language. You've been warn!/**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Incident **

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Kyuubi was happily talking to Sasuki over the phone, much to Naruto's and Sasuke's complaints. ((Me: Kyuubi dared to ask Sasuki's phone number XD))

"Not exactly that hahaha" laughed Kyuubi, Naruto was glaring at the smug looking phone. _'It's been an hour already! When are they gonna stop talking to each other!? Thats it! I had enough!'_ Naruto growled as he got up and was standing in front of his twin brother.

"Oi, Kyuubi! Let's go visit Kiba and Neji!"

"Not now, Naruto." glared Kyuubi as he continued to talk with the Uchiha.

"Really? That sounds awesome! I've never been to Russia before, although me and Naruto were born in America, we get to visit Italy and France." chuckled Kyuubi, making Naruto even more mad.

"Kyuubi, could we go to Ichiraku for ramen and noodles?" Kyuubi glanced at Naruto, a bit irritated.

"Naruto, there's instant ramen in the cupboard...So anyways.." Kyuubi resumed the conversation with Sasuki. Naruto clenched his fists with gritted teeth.

"You're so ignorant! You've spend like _6 _hours talking and talking and talking!" Kyuubi, this time, narrowed his eyes at Naruto while he mumbled 'excuse me for a bit' on the phone. "Naruto, I only spent an hour. Besides, why are you fuming?"

"Because of you! I tried to get your attention but you selfishly ignore me like talking to someone is more important than your own brother!"

"Naruto, I'm talking to Sasuki-san. I'm just keeping him company since he's alone at his and his twin's apartment"

"Where the hell is his fucking brother?!"

"Grocery Store"

"Why the hell will he leave his bro alone?!"

"Sasuki-san offered to go but Sasuke refused-"

"THAT BASTARD! THEY'RE PLAYING WITH US!"

"Why would they be playing-"

"Or Sasuki is just making up excuses! Yeah thats it!"

"Why would he be making up excuses? Besides, I was the one who called him"

"It makes no fucking difference!"

"Naruto! What got you all mad of the sudden?!" snarled Kyuubi. Naruto glared angrily at him.

"I just can't fucking believe you give more of your attention to someone else then me!"

"Naruto, stop acting like a child who wants the attention from everyone!"

"I'm no fucking child! You refused to pay attention to me! You would never spend at least one fucking hour talking to one of our clients!"

"You're overreacting, Naruto! It's not like-"

"Shut the fuck up! I really hate you and those fucking Uchihas! I'm done handling this selfishness of yours! I hate them! Especially that fucking Sasuki who is manipulating yo-"

**_PUNCH._**

**__**Naruto fell on the floor while Kyuubi still has his fist up, glaring down at his brother "Don't you dare to insult the Uchihas! You have no right to judge them nor bad-mouth them!"

Naruto growled, wiping the blood, on his lip, away. "I hate you...I fucking hate you Uzumaki Kyuubi! I don't give a shit for those bastards! They can die for all I care!" Naruto got up and rushed out of the apartment, slamming the door on Kyuubi's face who was regreting the punch. "NARUTO!"

***In The Uchiha Apartment***

Sasuki was worried. He didn't actually heard the whole argument since it was all muffled. Sasuki sighed and sat down on a white bean bag and waited for Kyuubi's call.

"What could had set Naruto on fire? I wish I can help.." sighed Sasuki once more. Then, he felt a sudden burn on his spine and he frozed. Whenever he will feel a burn on his back, it means something negative is about to happen. He was startled when he heard the bell ring. Sasuki got up and started making his way over the door to answer. _'Maybe Sasuke forgot his keys? No, he isn't that stupid to forget something so simple as that, according to his logic knowledge. Then who could it be? Kakashi-san?'_ Sasuki smiled and opened the door only to be greeted with a glare. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't respond as he forced himself inside without Sasuki's permission.

"Kyuubi is worried about you. He's looking for you everywhere, let me call him to assure him you're with me ok?" Sasuki closed the door and walked toward his phone. He was about to grab his phone when he was slammed to the floor with Naruto hovering over him, hands on his neck. "N-Naruto?!"

"You're manupilating my brother, aren't you?!" growled Naruto, tightening his grip. Sasuki tried to push Naruto off of him but Naruto had straddled him to prevent him of doing so.

"N-No...I w-would n-never do t-that!.." Sasuki tried to breathe, he was already feeling the dark power in his body snapping. "L-Let go!.."

"Tell me the fucking truth! You're manupilating him, are you?!" growled Naruto. Naruto saw how Sasuki's eyes were changing color from black to bloody red. The slits reminded him of a wolf's and serpent's slits combined together. "Tell me!"

"Get...OFF!" snarled Sasuki as he thrown Naruto off of him and got up, in a fighting stance. Naruto got up quickly and glared at Sasuki.

"Do you really think I would manupilate your brother? I wouldn't step that low. Neither me nor my host." snorted Sasuki. Naruto felt like he's talking to a different person, like Sasuke but this supposedly 'demon' inside Sasuki's body, had taken control over his host's body and now showed itself. But of course, Naruto didn't believe Sasuki.

"What did you do to him to make him pay more attention to you?!" growled Naruto.

"Didn't you said he had a crush on my host? That should answer your question-"

_RIIIING!_

__Sasuki's phone had begun to ring, which made Sasuki look at the caller ID and relaxed, his eyes returning to it's normal color. He was about to reach for his phone when Naruto took the opportunity to throw a punch at Sasuki. The impact made Sasuki stumble and fall backwards, hitting his head on the edge of the glass table. The glass table cracked and shattered on the floor. Naruto blinked at the shattered glass then at Sasuki, his anger returning.

"Get up and fight me! Prove it that you're not manupilating my brother!" growled Naruto, he didn't notice the small puddle of blood under Sasuki's head. Naruto went and grabbed ahold of Sasuki's white turtle-neck sleeveless shirt and lift him. That's until he saw the dark liquid dripping from Sasuki's raven hair. Naruto, terrified, let go of Sasuki's shirt, hearing that sickly " splush" as Sasuki's head hit the dark blood puddle. "B-B...B-Blood?!"

Naruto reached a shaking hand to touch Sasuki's cheek and pushed his head to the side but stopped abruptly when more blood started to leak out. This terrified Naruto completely as he sat there, frozen. _'I...I..k-killed him?..' _Naruto shook his head but couldn't move his body. The silence was so sophisticating and Naruto couldn't move, neither heard the door of the apartment opened.

"Sasuki, I bought you onigiri-" Sasuke walked in but stopped abruptly at the scene before him. "SASUKI!" exclaimed Sasuke as he rushed over, dropping the grocery bags and pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Sasuki! Sasuki, say something! Hold on!" The neighbors had heard Sasuke's shouts and gathered at the Uchiha apartment until they all gasped at the scene before them. "Somebody call the fucking ambulance and quick! Theres no much time!" ordered Sasuke, tearing the neck of Sasuki's favorite shirt, tying it around Sasuki's head to prevent anymore blood to leak out. They all heard the ambulance waiting outside and the neighbors helped both Sasuke and the ambulance crew take Sasuki into the ambulance van.

As they took off, Naruto had ran home, barging into the house, startling Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Don't you notice what time it is?! Don't you even care if I'm worried about you?!"

"K-Kyuubi.."

"No excuses Naruto! I do apologize for hitting you but you're so-"

"KYUUBI! SASUKI IS AT THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF MY FAULT!"

"W-What? Sasuki at the hospital? How?! What happened?! Tell me, Naruto!"

"I-I barged in his apartment...a-and...I...just rage take over me...and I punched him hard...and he stumbled, h-hitting his head on the edge of the glass table...b-blood was gushing out and I-I couldn't move at the s-sight of it..." Kyuubi stared at Naruto with an unreadable expression until he did the unexpected; hugged him.

"Naruto, you have to understand that you'll always be the first on my list to care...but you can't keep me by your side always...you know you have to mature alone and walk this earth and path alone...decide your choices alone...but I will always be there to support you..." Naruto nodded and hugged Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi.."

"Yeah, squirt?" smirked Kyuubi. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't ruin the moment...anyways...aren't we suppose to be at the hos-"

" What are we waiting for!? Lets get going!" snarled Kyuubi. Naruto sighed, chuckling. But he couldn't shake the terrible guilt for what he had done and he knew Kyuubi is aware of it and expects him to apologize to Sasuki on his knees but he was scared, he didn't even planned to kill the Uchiha. That will end for Kyuubi's chance to conquer the Uchiha's heart. Now he has to face the Uchiha again. he prayed to the Gods for some luck. Well, if fate is in his favor.

* * *

**Raiden: phew! I finally finished this. I had to multitask ppl. Lol but worth it right?**

**Naruto: wtf Raiden! You made me seem the psycho in this chapter!**

**Kyuubi: How dare you do horrible things to Sasuki-san! *hugs Sasuki***

**Naruto: Don't look at me! I didn't do shit! Blame it at Ra-**

**Sasuke: *walks in, raged* RAIDEN! WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS CHAPTER?! **

**Raiden: eep! *hides behind Sasuki* I-I thoughted it this will bring Naruto's second stage: The Rage. .**

**Naruto: You're stepping way too low! This chapter will make the readers want to cry and hate me even more!**

**Kyuubi: Naruto, thats the only thing you'll worry about?**

**Naruto: Yes! Besides he made Sasuke be the hero while I had to be the bad guy!**

**Sasuke: Naru-baka, he didn't put me as a hero..**

**Naruto: It makes no fucking difference! *bangs on the nearest wall***

**Raiden: umm...well anyways. I hope you errr enjoyed the chapter. I know, I was very cruel to Sasuki .**

**Kyuubi: Damn right you did!**

**Raiden: anyone...want to...help the poor me? .**

**Sasuki: *cleara throat* We'll see you all wonderful readers on the next chapter. Don't forget to review. *smiles* By the way, anyone want a chocolate pocky?**

**Kyubbi and Sasuke: ME!**

**Raiden: ooooh! Threesome XD**

**Sasuke: Say that again...* Has sword read***

**Raiden: O.O *runs for his life***

**Sasuki: Our deeper apologies for our childishness. Leave a review and you'll get a free hug or kiss 3 Thank you all for taking your time to read this chapter. Don't worry, I'm fine. *smiles***


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin Actors: Motivate Yourself**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RAIDEN: Konnichiwa my lovely ppl! I know I was being so cruel in chapter 3-**

**NARUTO: You made me the bad guy! You better have written a good chapter this time!**

**RAIDEN: Ok Ok! No need to yell at me! DX**

**NARUTO: I have rights to yell at you! You masochist!**

**RAIDEN: Agh! Me no such thing! DX**

**SASUKE: Technically, yes you are...**

**RAIDEN: *sits in a corner, away from the mean couple* **

**NARUTO: Did he just called us a couple?!**

**SASUKE: ...Excuse me...I have something I should be doing at the moment... *walks away***

**NARUTO: SASUKE! DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS PEDOPHILE!**

**RAIDEN: I'm no such thing! *stands up, determined***

**NARUTO: Shut up! You are!**

**RAIDEN: *sits back down* my pride...has been...broken...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Change of Persona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi and Naruto were waiting in the waiting room with Sasuke who was pacing around, glaring at the nervous nurse at the desk. Naruto was getting annoyed with Sasuke's pacing but he was also worried about the other Uchicha's condition. He never planned to kill or hurt the other severly but his rage was so powerful that he can't even control the slightest bit of fury. Naruto glanced at his brother, his heart aching at the sight before him. Kyuubi was staring blankly at the wall in front of him, dazed. Naruto understood how Kyuubi must be feeling, horrible, sad and even at fault. They heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Sasuki's doctor standing there, nervously. Sasuke was the first to demand the doctor about Sasuki's health and condition.

"Miracle, he did not fractured his skull, that's the good news. Now the bad news..." Kyuubi stood up, ready to hear it. "Well...I can't exactly explain it but do follow me to see for yourselves..." they nodded and followed the doctor. Naruto was getting more anxious by the minute with each step he took. His heart started to pound against his chest. his hands started to sweat, his breathing a bit ragged. They stopped in front of a door that had the letter "U" on it. The doctor opened the door for them to enter and closed it behind them.

There, on the white silk sheets was Sasuki. There was a long white bandage wrapped tightly around his head. There was also a long bandage wrapped around his neck, making him look so fragile. The white stuffed pillows supported his head and back gently while the white silk sheets lay over his body. Sasuke took a seat right next to Sasuki's bed while Kyuubi sat at the other seat and Naruto next to him. The silent was broken by a sudden unexpected howl of pain.

"Agh! My head! I really hate to feel your damn pain Sasuki! It's worst being hit on the head than being injected on the ass!" grumbled Sasuki, clutching his head in pain and annoyance. Everyone except Sasuke stared at Sasuki in total confusion while said person noticed their stares and rudely asked them " Do I have something on my face, twirps?" Naruto and Kyuubi quickly shook their heads "If not then don't fucking stare! You'll get on my nerves!"

"Ummm...Sasuki-san...are you okay?" asked Kyuubi in which Sasuki turned his glare on him and Kyuubi noticed the eye color. "W-Wait...you're-"

"Does it look like I'm okay?! Sasuki is locked inside at the moment. Call me Darkini." grumbled Darkini as Sasuke sighs in irritation.

"I really do hate your dominance over my brother's body...I really want you to vanish.."

"If I did vanished, in which is impossible since Sasuki had grown accostumed to my presence, he won't get the necessary protection. I really do love your brother since he willingly took me in so shut it, rich boy."

"Stop calling me that! My brother was also born in the same wealth and clan as I! So you have no reason to talk about it, wolf demon.."

"Shut it, rich boy! You're not amusing at all! Why not go get yourself a fudging vacation?!"

"I will had if it weren't for the damn requests of reporters! And stop with your fudge thing! And don't play with my brother's face!"

Both Kyuubi and Naruto were speechless as the Uchihas continued to argue. "Hey, Kyuubi...Doesn't their arguing remind you of-"

"-us? Yeah but usually I'm the one hitting you to shut up and they're different. They still continue to argue. Wait, scratch that-"

"Is that even possible to scratch that statement?"

"Naruto, how much more dumb can you really get?..I'm restating it, baka. And stop interrupting me!"

"I'm not dumb! You just think I'm one...And no, I prefer to continue interrupting you since you'll blah blah blah blah till sunset..."

"...I hate you...Anyways, it seems Sasuke and Darkini can go on arguing without getting out of topic-"

"-and we can go on arguing, getting OUT of topic since your fucking logicness is so bold.."

"I told you to stop interrupting me!"

"I already get what you're meaning to state! See? You can go blah blah till sunset without stopping to catch air!"

"And you no different! You can go on eating ramen till you get fat!"

"Thats a fucking lie! I do not!"

"Can we get back on topic?!"

"No!"

"Will you two idiots shut it?" snarled Darkini, both Kyuubi and Naruto shut up.

"That was my first impression when I first met them...they look like dobes to me..." murmured Sasuke. Darkini smirked.

"Really now? I was thinking that you would say "They are not idiots but actually they came to be" I would had laughed all day.." Both Kyuubi and Naruto glared at the chuckling Uchihas, well Naruto was more pissed than Kyuubi.

"We are not bakas! I dare you to even ask me a riddle! Of any kind!" challenged Naruto while Darkini and Sasuke smirked. _' oh shit...talkin 'bout reflecting each others evilness...'_ thoughted Naruto.

"Naruto...I want to state a fact..." said Kyuubi. Naruto turned to look at him, urging him to continue. "Think before you challenge someone...you totally suck in riddles...that is all-"

"I am totally ignoring your blod fact..."

"Neh squirt. Ya ready?" asked Darkini, smirking. Naruto nodded, a grin plastered on his face. " What goes up but never comes down?"

"Eh? Thats your riddle?" Darkini nodded, smirking. Naruto huffed but had trouble figuring out the riddle. "Um...Kyu-"

"-You're on your own, pal. You ignored my fact so face it alone."

"You bastard..Fine! I can do it myself! I don't see why I bothered asking hints from you!" Immediately Kyuubi started to regret his words.

"Your answer, squirt. You're making my patience wear off." Darkini yawned, making Naruto glared at him.

"If you want an answer, then you'll have it! The moon!" Both Darkini and Kyuubi fell on the floor in total disbelief while Sasuke facepalmed.

"Good guess, dobe. But that's not the answer Darkini is seeking.." said Sasuke while Darkini and Kyuubi got up.

"What?! But the moon never comes down!"

"Wrong baka! Even though we see it at night, it doesn't mean that it'll keep going up! If it did, then we won't have moon!"

"Eh?! Really?! I didn't know that.." mumbled Naruto. Both Sasuke and Darkini facepalmed while Kyuubi was controlling himself from punching his brother.

"Squirt, you're really pissing me off...answer the fudging question!" yelled Darkini. Naruto glared at him, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Don't call me squirt! You're the one who is getting mad without a reason!"

"Just answer the fudging question! If ya can't then say so and we'll end this challenge!"

"What's with the fudge thing anyway?"

"ONE!" Darkini started the count-up.

"Hey, I just asked you a question!"

"TWO!"

Naruto was sweatdropping while trying to figure out the riddle in his head. _' What goes up but never comes down...the sky?...No...That can't be it...Clouds?...Thats totally stupid...wait...hold up...is the riddle ...what is it relating to?...The environment? Nature?...I doubt either of them...so it leaves...oneself...wait...something that has to do with us humans right?...Was it that goes up but never comes down?..Think! Think! THINK!'_

"FOUR!"

_'Shit!...I didn't heard him say three... forget that! Come on! Something that goes up but never comes down! And it relates to us humans! Wait...is it..!'_ Naruto gasped in realization.

"NIN-"

"I've got it! Its our age!" Darkini stopped the counting as Kyuubi smiled while Sasuke 'ch'.

"Congrants, slowpoke. It wasn't even hard.." mumbled Darkini. Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at Darkini.

"You didn't even give me a hint on what it relates to! Yet you given me little time!"

"The riddle itself are hints, baka. Remember, theres one problem yet it has many different solutions but there will be only one solution that will stand out among the other solutions."

"Um...can you make that short? Cuz I'm afraid I won't be able to remember all that...hahaha" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Darkini glared at him but it wasn't a hard glare. _'This kid...theres something about him that stands out like a sore thumb...but I admit...he is quite interesting..'_ Darkini sighed as Naruto cheered with his brother.

"Rich boy..." Sasuke turned to glare at Darkini. "...I'm bored."

Sasuke sighed "We'll be heading there shortly...let's get the hell out of here.." They all left the hospital and into the Uchiha's limousine, on the rode.

"Um...Sasuke-san...where are we going?" asked Kyuubi who was sitting next to Sasuke while Darkini and Naruto sat together at the other seat.

"Uzumaki...I need to warn you...Darkini usually gets bored so I have to take him to a specific place for his entertainment..."

"And that will be...?"

* * *

***IN FRONT OF ARCADE LING***

"...Arcade Ling.." said Sasuke as the limousine stopped in front of said place.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi gaped at the arcade in shock as Darkini was smirking while Sasuke seemed irritated.

"That mother ducker is HUGE!" exclaimed Naruto while Kyuubi hits him on the head. "Yeeow! Hey-"

"Language!"

"But I haven't-"

"Makes no difference at all!"

"Will you two shut up and head in?" growled Darkini.

They entered the arcade, the place had colorful flashing lights flashing everywhere like if it were a club. People were in various cool games like the motorbike games, Mazes, dance floors, and any other games you can imagine in a arcade. The rest were crowded in the karaoke section in which Darkini blended into the crowd, out of sight from the other three.

"Sasuke-san...Darkini-"

"Don't bother worrying about him...he always hangs over there since he usually loves to show off..." They heard the crowd cheered for two people who are challenging each other. " I told you so..."

Darkini was smirking at a fuming white haired guy who had shark teeth and carrying three gallons of water on his shoulder. Darkini winked at the said guy and stepped up on the platform, microphone in hand. The wide plasma screen that was behind him showed the selected song: What Hurts The Most by Randy Rascals, the lyrics and instruments were the only media while Darkini sings it. ((Me: Ithink thats the singer's name xP))

**_*Instrument Intro*_**

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Goin'on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say (Much to say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I tryin' to do, oh_

_Oh yeah_

**_*Instrument*_**

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say (To say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do, ooo_

Everyone cheered while both Naruto and Kyuubi stared at Darkini, stunned. "Whenever he's bored or has taken over...you bring him here?" asked Kyuubi. Sasuke shrugged while staring at his brother, well 'supposedly'.

"It doesn't matter. Whether he's himself or Darkini takes over, they both always come here." Kyuubi glanced at Sasuke then back at Darkini who was starting another song he never heard of. Death Note Tik Tok Parody.

_Wake up in the morning looking just like L_

_Mascara's drippin' so I'm trippin' cause I look like hell_

_My phone will be ringin' while singin' got a job to do_

_Cause there's a man out there named Kira_

_And he's coming for you_

_I'm talkin' 'bout criminals getiing took out (out)_

_Bodies over the ground (ground)_

_I have to shut this sh*t down (down)_

_I know he's got this book (book)_

_Gonna take another look (look)_

_Shinigami sing with me on the hood (I f*cking love apples)_

_Death Note rock the boat, cause I'm gonna find Kira_

_Tonight, Ima fight cause I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat, I can almost hear Misa go:_

_"Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh"_

_Death Note rock the boat, cause I'm gonna find Kira_

_Tonight, I'ma fight cause I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat, I can almost hear Misa go:_

_"Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh"_

_All my clues are addin' up, they lead me to this school!_

_I meet this dude, he's sorta sketchy but he's kinda cool_

_We play some tennis, when he wins it, he gets kinda mean_

_But he'll cheer up soon when he cuts right to the Yaoi scene._

_I'm talkin' 'bout Light's about to be pwned (pwned)_

_Look at how I hold my phone (phone)_

_I had any shoes on (on)_

_Everybody's up in here (here)_

_Forget about Mello and Near (Near)_

_Could we make them disappear?_

_J-J-Jk (but for real)_

_Death Note rock the boat, cause I'm gonna find Kira_

_Tonight, I'ma fight cause I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat, I can almost hear Misa go:_

_"Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh"_

_Death Note rock the boat, cause I'm gonna find Kira_

_Tonight, I'ma fight cause I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat, I can almost hear Misa go:_

_"Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh"_

_Ryuk, he build you up to bring you down_

_It all adds up now I've got you_

_Put your hands up above your head_

_You're not a god now I've got you_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up!_

_The party don't stop till walks L walks in_

_Death Note rock the boat, cause I'm gonna find Kira_

_Tonight, I'ma fight cause I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat, I can almost hear Misa go:_

_"Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh"_

_Death Note rock the boat, cause I'm gonna find Kira_

_Tonight, I'ma fight cause I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat, I can almost hear Misa go:_

_"Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh"_

Everyone cheered as Darkini smirked once again at the white haired dude who stepped up, scowling. "I hate your talent..."

"Hmm...Well you need to keep working harder on that voice of yours. I won't mind helping you though. Choose wisely, Suigetsu." Darkini stepped down while leaving a very furious Suigetsu behind.

"Now where to next. Hmm." Darkini's eyes scanned the area with that intensity in them, attracting unnecessary attention from girls and guys to look at him dreamily.

"Hey, babe" Darkini's eyes fell on a blonde gothic teen who was standing right infront of him with two other guys at his side. Darkini frowned deeply and reverted his gaze onto something else.

"Playing the tough to get, huh? That's fine by me cuz you're my type" the blonde teen was about to take ahold of Darkini's hand but it was slapped away. "Scared?" the two other guys chuckled at that while surrounding Darkini. Darkini only yawned, causing the leader to get mad.

"How boring...teaming up on someone who can beat you into a pulp in a sec. Why would I be scared by a bunch of cowards who only depend on others to do their dirty work? Teaming up on someone in groups show signs of weakness, shows the cowardliness. Haha. How much cowardliness can you show?" Darkini chuckled, making the other guys more furious.

"Watch it, smarty-pants. You have guts to say all that bullshit because you think you're all mighty and can beat us up. We ain't fallin for that, pretty boy" The other two guys agreed with their leader while Darkini smirked.

"No, YOU better watch who you're messing with, human. I have the guts to say whatever I want, you are no one to tell me what to and not to do. I would not give a damn if you die before my feet like the low-lifes you are. Now back off before I really get raged." The three teens gritted their teeth while Darkini smirked, a blood-thirst smirk.

"We'll show you who owns who, you rich b-"

**_WHAM!_**

"Oh really? Hmm, what happens if I'm the one who will not show show mercy to your pleadings? I could smell that blood rushing fast through those delicated veins. I can hear your heart pound in fear, I can see your thoughts rushing through your mind...I can taste the fear in my tongue like that metallic flavor of blood..." Darkini had the blonde teen against the wall, one hand wrapped around the neck while eyes glowed dangerously.

"Darkini!" Darkini turned his intense gaze from the blonde teen to Kyuubi who was rushing over to him with Naruto and Sasuke in toe. "Release him! No violence!"

"Don't interfere, kid. It's my business" growled Darkini. Kyuuni was about to hold back Darkini but Sasuke stopped him from doing so. "But Sasuke-san! You can't let Darkini-"

"Get near him and you-re dead. Remember this is Darkini not Sasuki." mumbled Sasuke. Kyuubi glanced back at Darkini who had punched the blonde teen, hard enough to hit his head on the vendor machine in which let out a loud BANG!. Darkini turned to the two remaining teens and smiled, evilly.

"Care to join with your leader of cowards?" The teens shook their heads while carrying their leader and ran away. Darkini chuckled while he stretches. "Ah, much better."

"Darkini..." Darkini turned towards Kyuubi who was trying to hold his intense gaze. Darkini scowled at him as if disappointed.

"Why are you so worried sick, kiddo?" Kyuubi frowned at this.

"Can't I worry about my friends?"

"No, worry about yourself." Darkini then started to walk toward a motor-game while Kyuubi sighed.

"Is he gonna be like this?"

* * *

**Raiden: phew! I finished typing it today ppl! Can ya'll believe it? XP I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review! And you can share your ideas with me and tell me what I need to add or improve, kay? Thank you all for reading! I've started chapter 5! Still need to finish it though. oh! If you had never heard Death Note Tik Tok Parody, well look it up in YouTube! And also What Hurts The Most. Those two songs doesn't belong to me! Thanks again for reading! **

**Ciao, mio amicos! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin Actors: Motivate Yourself.**

**Author: Konnichiwa my lovely friends! I apologize for not updating sooner! DX I was busy with a lot of homework so I couldn't write any of my stories in my notebooks (owns 5 notebooks) so please I beg your forgiveness! *bows deeply***

**Kura: Konnichiwa *bows***

**Author: Kura, what are you doing here?**

**Kura: I'm greeting the readers, why? :D**

**Author: ..I can see that but your-**

**Kura: RaiRai -.- just shut up and let me take over this story-**

**Author: B-But I haven't wrote the story down! How can you-**

**Kura: -cause I can! Sheesh, use your brain for once in your life. I can't believe I'm your boyfriend..**

**Author: Hey! You were the type that was hard to get!**

**Kura:... *grabs Raiden from the collar and throws him into a closet, locking it* There, might as well start Chapter 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: language.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Run or Face the Stampede of Fans?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh, that got my boredom off my shoulders." said Darkini as he stretched. They all had walked out of the Arcade and now were taking a stroll around.

"You took way too long on the shooting games!" exclaimed Naruto while huffing.

"Stop whining already...I did not took long so chill.." scoffed Darkini. He spotted a GameStop shop and started grinning. "Why don't you guys head somewhere, I'll catch up in a bit."

"What?! Now what do you-" Too late, Darkini disappeared in a flash. "That jerk!"

"That's Darkini for you..." said Sasuke, sighing. "I hope he doesn't get caught.."

"So now where do we go? We don't know where Darkini had ran off to." said Kyuubi, sitting down on a bench, below a sakura tree.

"We'll just wait for him. He won't take long-"

"Are you even sure he ain't going to take long?" asked Naruto, glaring at the other Uchiha.

"If you have doubts then just shut up and watch for yourself, dobe." snorted Sasuke.

"What'cha call me, teme?!" yelled Naruto, standing in front of Sasuke. Kyuubi facepalmed in irritation.

"Not this again...Why do I have to handle their bickerings?" Kyuubi sighed and look around in disinterest.

_***Meanwhile with Darkini***_

"Fudge...It's closed...Maa, what a waste of energy. Came running here for nothing." complained Darkini while leaning against the shop's window, arms crossed. "So where will I head next? There's too many stores here- ah yes. It's a plaza, no shiatsu." Darkini grumbled, gathering unnecessary attention toward himself. "Nothing interesting to do. Maybe i should head back." Before he could at least move, a huge crowd of teenagers, both girls and boys, had gathered in front of him all holding posters, note pads, even the Uchiha twins' DvD. _'Holy shiiit...'_

"You're Uchiha Sasuki! The HG-Boys actor! Kiyah!" screamed a group of high school girls. _'No shit, Sherlock..But can ya'll shut up? My sensitive ears..'_

"Sasuki-san, we're your biggest number one fans! We have a collection of your photos, even we started a club in our school about you!" another group of girls of middle school, exclaimed. _'Really, well that's pretty stupid. Who will start a lame club for my host? Duh, he popular alright..' _thoughted Darkini, scowling.

"Sasuki-san! We will like to interview you in our school's project of celebrity school magazine! We picked you and your brother for our project!" another small group of other high school girls. _'Too many school related stuff...I'll go lock myself up in a dark room..'_

"Hey Sasuki-san! Are you single?" asked one of the guys in the crowd. _'What a stupid question to ask. Can't ya see my host is gay with his brother in the DvD cover? The mushrooms of hell should eat you alive..'_

"Sasuki-san! Can I hug you?! You're so cute!" _'No you desperate weird human! I'm not here for hugs, get that in your thick ass skull!' _Darkini kept scowling yet his left eyebrow twitched.

"Sasuki-san! Can we take a picture together?!" _'No, go take a pic at your own face-'_

"Sasuki-san! Can I kiss your cheek?!" _'No! I don't need any saliva on my host's cheek!'_

"Sasuki-san, can you sign my poster?!" _'Oh my bloody doll..'_

"Can I get your autograph?!" _'They're pissing me off...'_

"Sasuki-san!"

"Sasuki-san!"

_'THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DAMN LAME REQUESTS!' _Darkini growled while holding his hands up. "Quiet down, quiet down. I'm not suppose to be here in the first pla-"

"Oh! Sasuke-san will get angry if you're out here alone? Awww!" exclaimed a large group of girls from college. _'Forget about that richboy. I want to get away from you all!'_

"-anyways...Wait, is that my brother over there?" Darkini pointed toward a random place but it made the whole crowd look where he was pointing at. _'Nows my chance! See ya!' _Darkini made a run for it, turning a corner. He heard running footsteps and glanced over his shoulder to see a group of guys tailing him. _'Darn you!' _Then, there was the whole crowd chasing him as well. _'I'm gonna be a squashed marshmallow soon if I don't hurry!'_

Darkini kept running, going into different alleys but he couldn't lose all the teenagers. _'Apples in heaven...get these humans away from me before I beat them up myself!'_ Darkini growled under his breath as he kept running until he spotted Sasuke and the two blonde idiots. _'They won't be any help either way since they're famous too. Well, at least I can have the crowd chase after them then.'_

"Rich boy! Dobes!" Darkini called out as he got closer to them. "Might as well run for your lives!"

_***With Sasuke and the twin Uzumakis***_

"Don't you get angry at him?!" yelled Naruto at Sasuke who glared back at him.

"Not anger but irritation! That demon does whatever the fuck he wants! Tell him what to do and he'll slice your throat open!" yelled Sasuke, already at his limit.

"You seriously have no control over your own brother! What type of brother are you anyways?!" yelled Naruto, hands twitching.

"Look who's talking! Your brother has no control over you whenever you throw your anger at people!" Kyuubi nodded, agreeing with him although they didn't saw him nod.

" What do you mean?! He always hits me! Isn't that even called control or dominance over the other?!" yelled Naruto, waving his arms around.

"Naruto, you're a handful to handle. You always let your anger control over you whenever it comes to small matters. So don't you dare to blame everything on me.." Kyuubi warned as he stood up, glaring at his brother lazily.

"Kyuubi! You bastard!" growled Naruto, staring at his brother in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Words don't hurt, punches does." said Kyuubi. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's fuming face until they heard a shout coming from behind them.

"Rich boy! Dobes!" It was Darkini who was running towards them at incredible speed. "Might as well run for your lives!" yelled Darkini as he ran past them. They were about to question each other when they heard screams of fans behind them, running toward their direction.

"Kiyah! Sasuke-san is here! Let's get his autograph too!"

"Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke and the twin Uzumakis paled in horror but was replace with annoyance and anger and they shouted after Darkini "DARKINIIIIII!"

And they started running after said person while the crowd chased after them. "Darkini! What the hell did you do?!"

"Don't bloody blame me! I wanted to buy something in GameStop but it was closed! CLOSED! And I was thinking whether to head back or do something but in a blink of an eye, those humans were right in front of my face!" yelled Darkini, still running.

"I warned you to not get caught but that's the first thing you do! And now we have to deal with them!" yelled Sasuke, pointing at the squealing fans tailing them.

"It's not entirely my fault, ok?! If it weren't for the GameStop being close-"

"Makes no diffference!" yelled Naruto.

"Alright already! Now shut the fudge up and listen to me!" growled Darkini, focus on the paths. "Turn left!"

Darkini made a sharp turn to the left and continued running, Sasuke and the Uzumakis following him into the alley. They heard running footsteps close behind them and started to pick up speed.

"Right!" yelled Darkini, making another sharp turn to the right, going to a different alley with Sasuke and the Uzumakis. They kept running to different paths and managed to lose almost all of them at the final turn to the Uzumakis's apartment since it was close by and they entered the building, running all the way to the Uzumakis's room with Kyuubi leading them of course.

"Haa...haa...haa.." Naruto was leaning against the wall while Sasuke had his hands on his knees, his tank top covered in sweat. Kyuubi was lying on the floor, breathing hard as Darkini was breathing a bit hard, his tank top covered in sweat like Sasuke's.

"Haa...haa...I'm...haa...Never going through...haaaa...that again..." breathed Darkini. Everyone in the room glared at him but couldn't hate the demon.

"That'll be the last time..Haa.." breathed Naruto heavily. Everyone nodded tiredly, not wanting to face the nightmare again.

"Well, that was fun" Darkini grinned tiredly, sensing Sasuki was going to take over now. "I must...take..my leave...here...humans.."

"Eh?" Everyone turned to look when Sasuki was back to his body. "Sasuki?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah, my legs hurt." moaned Sasuki in pain while trying to stand up. "What happened during my absence?"

_'You have got to be kidding me..'_ everyone thoughted.

"Darkini had caused us trouble with our fans today...so we came running to the dobes place.." explained Sasuke, although leaving the rest of the story for Darkini to tell his brother.

"Hey, watch it you jerk! At least be grateful that you're staying here for the night!" yelled Naruto who stood up and was now facing Sasuke.

"That won't change that you're a dobe, dobe." snorted Sasuke, making Naruto fume.

"Naruto! Stop insulting Sasuke-san!" yelled Kyuubi, helping Sasuki up.

"But Kyuubi! He still is calling us dobes when he should be-"

"No but's Naruto!" Kyuubi warned, Naruto sulked while Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, don't anger Naruto-kun." said Sasuki, looking at Sasuke pleadingly.

"Hn" Sasuke sat on the sofa while Sasuki and Kyuubi sighed in relief.

"I apologize if Darkini was a burden to you all.." said Sasuki, head bowing.

"Well he wasn't that bad. But he did gave us a horror moment when our fans chased us everywhere." Kyuubi chuckled, leading Sasuki to the sofa.

"Hahaha, but there's still more than that." smiled Sasuki, Kyuubi blushed. "Kyuubi, are you alright?"

_'No...Danger. He's way to close!'_ Kyuubi was trying to restrain himself from capturing those tempting soft pink lips but he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"You can let go of my brother, Uzumaki." said Sasuke as he took Sasuki from Kyuubi and sat him on his lap. Sasuki look at Kyuubi apologetically while sliding his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Kyuubi sighed in total defeat while sitting next to the snoring Naruto. "You may stay for the night. Since it's getting too dark for you two to wander at night."

"Thank you, Kyuubi-kun." thanked Sasuki, smiling tiredly.

Kyuubi wanted to be the one to hold Sasuki in his arms but Sasuke seems to know his intentions and was making his life miserable by taking Sasuki away from him. _'How much more can my life be more chaotic?'_

Kyuubi doesn't know that this love triangle was going to be more daring and tempting. He should fight for Sasuki's love before Sasuke has the time to stop him from doing so.

_'May the odds be in my favor.'_

* * *

_***Extras: Omake***_

_**Chocolate Brownies.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Where are my chocolate brownies?!" yelled Darkini as he rummaged through every cabinet in the Uzumakis' kitchen.

"Darkini...there's no cho-"

"If not then what about marshmallows?!" demanded Darkini. Kyuubi was sure he will get to see the demon wolf if he didn't have what the other wanted. _'I thought he was chocoholic..'_

"Um, there isn't any-"

"Fudgies of chocolate brownies!" growled Darkini as he sulked while Sasuke came in.

"Darkini, there's any sweets so go back to your cage, wolf boy.."

"Shut it, rich boy!" growled Darkini but left Sasuki's mind, Sasuki taking over. "Sasuke?"

"Morning to you.." said Sasuke as Sasuki went to hug his brother.

"I apologize, Kyuubi-kun." said Sasuki. Kyuubi chuckled nervously.

"No problem. But it's funny that Darkini has a sweet tooth."

"Um, actually it's my cravings. Although I can't tolerate sweets." said Sasuki. Kyuubi was gaping at him in total shock.

"C-Cravings?!" Kyuubi glanced at Sasuke who smirked in return. _' No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Wait, is there a rule about brothers making love to each other?! I must be dreaming!'_

"Well, Kyuubi. I must say that I have won to be Sasuki's sweet. You're just only a piece of Air head." smirked Sasuke.

Kyuubi covered his ears as the background turned into floating Air Head candy bars and Sasuke's voice echoing. _'This is just a horror nightmare!'_

* * *

**Author: I'm free! At last! And dang! I liked how Kura wrote this chapter although this reminds me of Lion King: Simba's Pride where Kovu, Kiara, Timon and Pumba were chased by Rhinos! XD Man, what a good movie during my childhood days XD**

**Kura: I remember that movie but I did not try to copy it ok? It was my own imagination :D**

**Author: Wait, why put extras?**

**Kura: *shrugs* You should start putting extras, RaiRai. Who agrees with me? :D**

**Author: I'll think about it-**

**Kura: And you should do a OHSHC fanfiction Xover with Naruto :D**

**Author: That too. Well thank-**

**Kura: Thank you for reading this chapter! :D Don't forget to leave a review! :D **

**Author: Ciao!**

**Kura: Sayounara! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Twin Actors: Motivate Yourself.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Hello my lovely ppl! I noticed that this story is going way too fast since one person pointed it out to me, thank you :). And also, yes I am aware that this fic is only focusing on Kyuubi and OC so I apologize xP. I'll try to focus on all characters in this fic so it's not only one pair anymore. I'll make this fic detailed now since without it makes it go fast so I'll improve on that too. And yes, I'll focus on Naruto and Sasuke since they're suppose to be the main characters anyway but Kyuubi and Sasuki are too cute! Now lets go on with the story! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto nor its characters.**

**WARNING: language, a tiny bit of violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rising Feelings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was midnight, the moon was high up in the star-filled sky, watching over the sleeping world with it's watchful gaze. It's light washed over and sneaked through the flowing curtains of the Uzumaki twins' bedroom. Kyuubi slept peacefully in his warm, comfy bed while Naruto slept at his own which was closer to the door of their bedroom. Naruto stirred in his sleep, beads of sweat covered his forehead while his eyes were shut tightly. He kept stirring unconsciously until he made one last roll and 'thud'. Kyuubi stirred for two seconds exact and went back to sleep, turning over to face the wall. Naruto grumbled, opening his eyes and lazily but slowly, got up, glancing over to Kyuubi's sleeping form. _'Ah, sleeping like a newborn baby. Unaware of your freaking surroundings..' _Naruto chuckled at that thought while heading out the door, yawning. He walked down the hallway, there wasn't anything special to the hallway's walls. They're just painted bright orange although you can't see it since its dark and it's still night, there wasn't any pictures hanged except for only a few at the end of the hallway that's connected to a staircase. Naruto took the stairs that leads down to the living room, slowly as if not to trip any step on his way down. Well, that is if he's clumsy. Then his stomach started to growl like a hungry beast, _'Might as well get some ramen cuz hell, I won't be able to sleep anymore. This is the 17th time that this is happening to me. Sheesh..' _thoughted Naruto when he reached the last step and proceeded into the living room.

The living room was wide, the walls were colored red-orange since it was Kyuubi's favorite color, duh. There was some shelves nailed on the walls on the North wall that hold trophies of various sports, pictures, car collection, and some few fine chinas. On the South wall, there was a small bookshelf accompanied with two desks next to it. On the East wall, was a wide screen plasma hanged while there was a DvD player under it with a small table that holds the finest rare tea cups you ever imagine to have. Finally on the East wall, was the door of the apartment, next to it was a coat hanger, key hanger, a cabinet and a bit farther south was the kitchen. The ceiling was a bit too high with large windows on both North and West walls. In the center of the living room was a coffee table, two love seats, one long sofa and a bench sofa, all were both orange and red-orange.

One love seat was occupied by one of the stubborn Uchiha twins while the sofa was occupied by the last but not least, the other Uchiha twin. Both Uchiha twins were sleeping with a scowl on their faces which made Naruto snort in amusement. _'I thought they will sleep together, knowing that Sasuke-teme is very protective of Sasuki.' _Just by thinking about said Uchiha made Naruto throw an irritated glare on the one who he think is Sasuke, the one sleeping on the sofa ((Author: Naruto's mind is still foggy of sleep and tiredness so yeah, just letting you know)).

_'Are all Uchihas this stubborn and short-tempered? Sheesh... they should at least take some anger pills for once in a life time' _Naruto moved closer to the sleeping, scowling Uchiha on the sofa, examining his face features. _'Pale skin, long eyelashes and pink soft lips. Raven bangs frame his face perfectly, the only problem are those downcast lips, forming a scowl. Heh, if he keeps scowling like that, he'll get wrinkles on his face'_ Naruto bit back a chuckle that tried to escape from his lips, afraid he'll wake the short-tempered Uchiha. _'Now that I think about it...What's his problem anyways? Why is he always so pissed whenever I'm around...What have I done to cause him to hate me? Sheesh, I should be the one to be angered here! He's the one who offended us when we first met! I swear to Kyuubi that I wanted to punch him so bad but I couldn't bring myself to do so! No, it was not fear. Pfft, why would I be scared of this guy?' _Naruto huffed quietly, glaring lazily at the Uchiha. _'Ok, I'm scared about Sasuki. That twin is the real threat, real danger. Since he has Darkini on his side, hell I don't want to suffer under their blood-thirst claws.' _"Neh neh, I bet all Uchihas are really devils themselves. I don't even wanna experience nor see my own death. Hell, they'll show no mercy-"

"As expected for an Uchiha member. But we haven't met the other Uchiha members so I won't judge them on their behavior. And we are not devils, we just dislike a lot of things that does not concern nor its worth our time, Uzumaki." Naruto jumped on his feet at the monotone voice and he quickly turned his head, almost snapping it, to point at what he thinks is Sasuki, who was completely sitting straight on the love seat with arms crossed over his chest.

"H-How long were you awake?!" exclaimed Naruto, pulling his blonde hair at the same time to show his distress to the Uchiha.

"About three hours ago. I can't sleep in which I met my good ol' friend, Mr. Headache.." grumbled the Uchiha, there was sarcasm expressed in it, if not venom. Naruto gave 'Sasuki' a look as if saying "Seriously-you're-being-a-fool" type of look. "Why were you staring at my brother, Uzumaki?"

Naruto shrugged, not fully aware who he really was talking to, Sasuki or Sasuke. Well, he thinks that he's talking to Sasuki so that's why he shrugged it off. "Nothing in particular, sheesh.. Are you two really that close to go 'Proti-Proti' on each other like a couple?" Sasuke gave Naruto a look of both confusion and disbelief.

"Proti-Proti? I've never heard such word during my career. But we are brothers, dobe. What much did you expect?" Naruto went to take a seat next to Sasuke, still the dobe he is.

"I don't know you tell me, _Sherlock. _I barely know you guys since you two don't talk about your lifes, past and all that crap. Besides, why does your brother always seems so pissed whenever I'm around?" Sasuke was a bit confused now and glanced at Sasuki who had his back to them.

"Dobe, you're w-"

"Does he always insult people before he meets them? I mean, what the fuck? He has anger issues, seriously..."

"Naruto, Sasuki do-"

"Hell, your brother sure is a teme." That made Sasuke angry and it clearly was shown with a vein popped on his temple.

"Naruto-"

"Is he stressed? If so, he should not let his anger at people who aren't the cause of it."

" Naruto."

"I know someone who also has anger issues but he isn't that bad like your brother, well close. But he uses tiny bombs in my food! And he says that art is an explosion. Explosion, my ass." Sasuke's patience was wearing thin while more veins pop on his temple and fist.

"Naruto!"

"-and he steals my food! Ugh, that dog-"

"I don't fucking care! What I care is about Sasuki's reputation! He never insults and how dare you insult him when you're dealing with me, baka?!" hissed Sasuke, grabbing Naruto's attention quickly.

"W-What the FUCK?! Y-You're Sasuke?!" yelled Naruto, Sasuke clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth when he saw Sasuki jolt upright at the outburst.

"Can't you keep your voice down when it's 2 of the fucking morning, baka?!" hissed Sasuke, removing his hand from Naruto's mouth since it was too late, Sasuki was awake now.

"What happened?! What's with all the shouting?!" exclaimed Sasuki, about to get up but Sasuke stopped him.

"Nothing, Sasuki. Just go back to sleep." said Sasuke while glaring at Naruto who grinned sheepishly.

"But seriously, I was talking to you the whole time?!" asked Naruto to Sasuke, still the dobe he is.

"You didn't know?!" Sasuke was seriously going to murder the dobe.

"No! I taught I was talking to Sasuki!" Naruto pointed at Sasuki who stared at them confusely, wide awake.

"Seriously?! So all the insults were directed to me, baka?!" snarled Sasuke, a huge vein pop on his clenched fist, hovering over the fleeing Uzumaki.

"No! Well, yes! I don't know!" squeaked Naruto, hiding behind the sofa where Sasuki was sitting on.

"U-ZU-MA-KII!" snarled Sasuke as he jumped over the sofa and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"Agh! Sasuki! Help! KYUUBI! SASUKI!" screamed Naruto while blocking Sasuke's fierce but deathly punches.

"Sasuke! Get off of Naruto-kun!" yelled Sasuki, grabbing ahold of Sasuke's waist and pulled with incredible force, broke the two apart.

Both Sasuki and Sasuke landed on the floor while Naruto had a elephant china on his hand, ready to throw it at Sasuke if necessary. They all heard loud **'thumps'** coming from the stairway until Kyuubi appeared, well it wasn't a good entrance. He had tripped a few steps from the stairs and he ended up on the floor. They all had a sweat-drop at the back of their heads when Kyuubi stood up quickly, ignoring the embarrassing display and stared at them.**  
**

"What the hell happen?! I heard loud noises coming from here to all the way to my room!" Kyuubi waved his arms around, proving his point.

"Uh...we had a little.." Naruto started.

"-argument.." Sasuke added.

"-and they ended up in fighting." Sasuki finished in which both Naruto and Sasuke choked on their saliva at Sasuki's accusation.

"Sasuki!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison. Sasuki sent them a glare of warning.

"That explains why Naruto has-CHINA?!" exclaimed Kyuubi, pointing at the elephant china in Naruto's right hand. Naruto sweat-dropped _'Holy shit! I didn't knew I had this thing! And besides, its Sasuke's fault! That teme!'_ Naruto glared at Sasuke who smirked at him, fueling his anger.

"Don't look at me! Sasuke was the one who started this shit! And-"

"Naruto! Blame him one more time and I'll cut your balls off!" snarled Kyuubi, Naruto still glared but didn't want to lose his precious testicles so he rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Sasuke, I expect you to not anger Naruto-kun-"

"Sasuki, he's the one who in-"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" hissed Sasuki, warningly. "I don't give a _damn_ who started it! Now that you tested my patience, your punishment will be a hug to Naruto as an apology for this embarrassing display." Sasuke was not having none of that.

"You can't be serious...No way in hell will I hug that dobe!" A vein popped on Naruto's forehead, eyes on fire while he points at Sasuke.

"I dare you to call me that again, teme! Neither will I dare to hug a dick-face like you!"

"This is not a fucking dare! Just do it before I send you two to the hospital!" snarled Sasuki, dark aura was expanding rapidly. Both Sasuke and Naruto shut up and they hesitate for about five seconds until they finally give each other a sloppy loose hug.

"I'll get you for this, dobe.." hissed Sasuke while Naruto snorted, unfazed.

"I would like to see th-AT!" Naruto was pushed forward and his lips landed on Sasuke's. _'W-What the fuck?! Who the fuck pushed me!?' _Both Naruto and Sasuke seperated from each other and started doing the gagging sounds while clutching their throats like if they tasted poison.

"Naruto you idiot!" yelled Sasuke while coughing. Naruto ignored him and continued to rub his lips on his sleeve.

"Bleh! I kissed Sasuke-teme! My whole lip is ruined!"

Both Sasuki and Kyuubi were hugging each other, laughing hard that brought them to tears.

" You assholes!" snarled Sasuke, rubbing his lips on his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Bastards!" yelled Naruto, blushing madly.

"Oh god...hahaha! You should've seen your speechless faces!" laughed Sasuki, clutching onto Kyuubi. _'I helped you Sasuke so you need to make a move or I'll do it for you..'_ Sasuki inwardly smirked.

_'Clever way to make up. Hell that was totally hilarious!'_ thought Kyuubi, smirking inwardly.

"You assholes will pay for this!" yelled Sasuke, blushing bright red. Sasuki winked at him and dragged Kyuubi to run from the two fuming Uzumaki and Uchiha, laughing.

"Get back here!" yelled Naruto, running after the fleeing couple. _'That was unexpected...but that felt...totally nice...'_ Naruto shook his head and continued to run after his twin while Sasuke ran after Sasuki.

They had gone all morning with the game of 'tag' and there was people below the apartment, banging to shut the quadruple twins up. It was 8am that the sun had lit up the whole apartment with its joyful light. Sasuke had Sasuki in his arms, holding the boy close from keeping the said boy from escaping again. Both their hairs were all messed up, it kinda look like a porcupine's spikes now since it sticked out. Naruto was sitting on Kyuubi's back, both their hairs wild from pillow fighting and running.

"That was...fun" commented Naruto, breaking the silence.

"Yeah.." agreed Sasuke, patting Sasuki's back. Naruto glanced at him and started laughing, startling the others. "What?"

"You look like you have a fucking porcupine on your head!" laughed Naruto, handing a small round mirror to Sasuke to look at himself.

"You're no different, yours look like you got electrified" snorted Sasuke, rolling his eyes but chuckled anyways.

"Oi!" grinned Naruto, punching Sasuke on the arm lightly.

"Ch'!" Sasuke glared at him but Naruto's cheery mood made the glare seem soft a bit. Sasuke shook his head, ruffling Naruto's hair in which Naruto ruffled his, already starting another childish yet a worth a try game.

Both Kyuubi and Sasuki smiled at both of them as their brothers ruffled each others hair, the anger forgotten, the rude fists forgotten.

"They'll bond soon enough.' said Kyuubi, leaning against the wall. Sasuki chuckled, earning a questioning look from Kyuubi.

"They're already bonded. Even if their fists clash, their arguments worsens, thats a way for them to bond. No words needed, only each others company." Sasuki smiled even more when Kyuubi patted his shoulder, although both their brothers' laughter could be heard.

"I'm glad we had met you both. You two made our lifes changed so dramatically but it was a good change. Me and Naruto only depended on each other, no one else." Naruto had Sasuke in a headlock while Sasuke laughed along with him. "We never had this space in our hearts be filled with joy and warmth we had lacked from our parents." Sasuki smiled up at him with calculating yet understanding eyes. They both high five and both went to join their brothers.

_'Mission accomplish' _both Kyuubi and Sasuki thoughted, smiling.

* * *

**Author: No, no. This is the end ppl! It'll keep going so dont be sad! I know it sounded like it'll end there but hey, I'm not the type of person who leaves readers just there to predict what happens next. I hope you like this chap :) Thank you for reading and stay tunned for another chapter that i have in my mind! Ciao mio amicos! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twin Actors: Motivate Yourself.**

**Author: Hello my peers! Im so sorry if the previous chapter sounded confusing XP I'll fix that mistake so please, bare with me XP. I had been very busy and tired so I just wrote whatever it sounded right in my mind. Again, I apologize for my irresponsibility. But enjoy the chap! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: language, tiny bits of fists.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Urgent Request For All HG-Boys actors!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Naruto's POV***

Hello, peeps. Uzumaki Naruto here. Getting ready to go work in HG-Boys. Ugh, I don't see why we need to keep working there.. I mean, give me a fucking break! All it's about is gay actors from AV movies- Duh, males. Its not that I have a problem with them and no, I'm not homophobic. Hey I said I'm not! Sheesh...

Ok, I do have only one problem and I guess you already figured out who I'm talking about.

Yep.

Uchiha Sasuke. The all mighty Uchiha.

That grumpy bastard. Hey, he's always pissed off whenever I'm around so don't go pointing fingers at me! **((Author: -points-))**

I hate you... Anyways, it was weird what happened yesterday. We both laughed, LAUGHED! I'm very much shocked because seriously, who would had expected him to laugh? **((Author: many people.))**

It reminded me of this movie I just watched two months ago that was about two teenagers in which at first, didn't get along pretty well and just after 6 days of both of them being neighbors and rivals in school, they both were invited in some type of party and they both went. Guess what happened next.

They got a bit drunk but they got along during their drunken state and I was just like "Wow, that did not make any sense at all."

And I just expected them to pass out right there but to my horrible dismay, God why you hate me? They both started to eat each others faces! My reaction to it was "OMG!" I mean, what the fuck?! I didn't knew what was happening because I swear to you all that me and Kyuubi never, I repeat, NEVER, will we rent out a movie that has those...stuff. At that day, Kiba decided to come visit us, that bastard!

I mean its been long that we seprated from College of Arts and Photography and we haven't communicated since then!

Yeah, Kiba went with me, Kyuubi, Shino, Sai, and Hinata to that college since we decided to not separate from each other but what do you know. The others decided to go different colleges, leaving us to our, what they call 'hobby'. What I'm meaning about others is that Lee decided to be a gymnasium manager. Is that even a career? Shikamaru decided to be a FBI Agent in Konoha's FBI Forces. Yep, he's making big bucks yet he still hasn't contacted us so yeah we don't know much about that lazy bastard.

Gaara is already managing an huge business over seas so we don't know much about that browless bastard. I mean, who wouldn't have brows or be born browless?! Did he shave them off?!

Anyways, Neji is working with his father in the Hyuuga Corp. about electronics so the Hyuuga Corp. is linked with both Gaara's Corp and Shika's FBI Force. Talking about some threesome communication between the three of them.

Chouji decided to go for a College of Chef Prep. Yeah, he's a fats- I mean he's really into cooking so he picked that college instead. Call him a fatso and you'll end squashed. I guarantee you...

TenTen decided to go for Medical College with Sakura. I only have their numbers but they won't fucking answer!

Ino chose to be a hair stylist so she went to College of Hair styling and Beauty. Ugh, once you get your hair done by her, you might wanna shave it all off...she's still a beginner so yeah...

Thats all you need to know so right now I'm heading down the staircase for some brunch. As I expected from Kyuubi, he made a darn good brunch. Heh, he's not really into cooking like Chouji but hey, he's the brains from the two of us. And he considers me the idiot of the two...

Before I could even sit down, I noticed the two Uchihas coming out of the bathroom. Well the bathroom is like right next to kitchen so yes I would see them even though I totally forgot about them completely.

"Oi, why were you two in the bathroom?" I asked, a bit horrified. I mean seriously, you wouldn't know what they were doing in there, I don't even want to know but I asked anyways. Sasuke seemed to ignore me by sitting down across the small dinning table while Sasuki seemed to answer for him, well both. "We asked permission to use your bathroom-"

"For what?" I interrupted. I was already freaking out what the answer might be but something hot and hard came down on my head and I jumped out of my seat and screamed in agony. "OWWWWW!"

"What do you mean for what, Naruto?" asked Kyuubi, holding my good friend called Mr. Smacking Spatula. Owww, that hurt like a bitch!

"T-They both came from the bathroom!" I objected. Hell, that blow hurts so bad that I swear that Mr. Smacking Spatula had left a burning mark on my head. I heard a snort and I glanced at Sasuke who rolled his eyes at me. Oh hell no...he better not be laughing at me, Uzumaki Naruto, that will beat his pretty ass! No! I didn't meant to say pretty! Stop mocking me!

"They had to use it to rinse, derp." said Kyuubi, rolling his eyes while turning back to cooking bacon for the two Uchihas.

Rinse?

"Rinse?" I asked out loud, this time Sasuki answered me.

"Our faces. We wanted to get rid of the bags under our eyes for missing our sleep hours." explained Sasuki. He seemed a bit tired since his body language seemed to scream 'Sit down! Don't you notice that you missed your good dreams?!' Heh, I bet thats what Darkini would had said.

"Ow ow ow." Sasuki clutched his head in pain. What I tell ya?

"Sasuki-san, are you alright?" asked my brother in worry. Ok, Kyubbi, he will be fine. He's got Darkini bothering him so no need to worry about him and focus on me! And where the hell is my brunch?!

"I'm fine, it's just Darkini lecturing me about my sleep hours." smiled Sasuki a bit stressed in which Sasuke made him sit down. I knew it people! I know everything!...not.

"Oi, Kyuubi. Where's my brunch?" I asked, drumming my fingers on the table. Kyuubi half glared half playfully rolled his eyes. Geez, what's with everyone rolling their eyes? Are they about to fall out of their sockets or what?

"Naruto, get it yourself." Omg, I swear that bastard had smirked...Well either way I got up and made my way toward the stove to serve myself. Well, Sasuke was already serving himself so I had to wait for him for some seconds.

"Oi, hurry up Sasuke-teme." I huffed, tapping my left foot impatiently while spinning my plate on my index finger. Sasuke only snorted while he finished serving himself. I tried to look over his shoulder but it seems he's one inch taller than me. Man, thats bullshit.

"Trying to measure your height, dobe?" asked Sasuke, smirking at me. Oh hell no...he thinks he's all mighty. Wait till I get taller you jerk face!

"Hmpf! In your dreams, teme!" I snorted, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Why would I dream about a dobe?" asked that jerk face. I shrugged while pushing him aside while I serve myself some deli delis.

"I don't know, you tell me. I don't see any dobe you speak of around here. Especially in my apartment." I said, smelling deeply at the delicious cooked bacons with eggs. Hey, I sometimes eat Kyuubi's cooking. Sometimes he's way too lazy to cook so I eat my ramen everyday, nothing special.

"Oh there is a dobe. The one I'm talking to right now." I heard Sasuke snort while he placed his plate on the table, his back to me. I glared at his head, trying to burn a hole but he turned just in time to glare at me while his lips twitch upward, in a smug smirk. This means war, I swear!

"You don't wanna go there.." I said, placing my plate on the table next to Kyuubi's while glaring at the smug Uchiha, not taking my eyes off of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dobe." smirked Sasuke.

"Call me that again and I'll punch your face, teme!" I hissed, not making a move to actually threaten the other since Kyuubi and Sasuki are still present in the kitchen. Of course, that bastard is taking advantage of it while I had to hold back for Kyuubi's sake.

"I would like to see you try." snorted Sasuke, sitting down, already got bored of talking to me. Hell, this is not done yet! Its done when I say its done!

"Oh you will, teme! Just you wait!" I challenged, taking a seat but I still glared at him.

"Hn." was his response as he dig in. I couldn't stop glaring but I dug in too since my tummy was protesting for food.

I don't know but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes of that bastard. Its like if somebody had cut off my eyelids and make me stare at him much more longer while tears form from all the air getting into my eyes. Speaking of eyelids, I remember reading Jeff The Killer story. Omg, that picture of him terrified me like one whole month!

"-and he kept having nightmares about it since people say it happened in real life." I heard Kyuubi say and I knew what he's talking about.

"But it did! The story even said to contact your local police department if you seen him!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Do you actually believe in ghost stories, dobe?" asked Sasuke, looking at me while I ruffle my hair in frustation.

"I don't but you could had seen his face! It was diabolic! Evil!" I screeched, shuddering even though its 12pm.

"I heard of that story but I never paid any mind to it." I heard Sasuki say. He heard of it? See?! He heard it!

"Do you believe in it, Sasuki-san?" asked Kyuubi, looking directly at Sasuki.

"Not really." was Sasuki's response in which I gape at him.

"How come?!"

"Well, we don't believe in them unless we see one" said Sasuki. I pulled his hair in frustation.

"We can't see them with our naked eyes, Sasuki-san. Only in electronics. Like pictures." corrected Kyuubi. I know that was true but still!

Before I could even say a word, Sasuki's phone was ringing. I have to assure you that I had never heard that ringtone in my childhood.

"What's that ringtone?" asked Kyuubi. Thanks for saving me the trouble to ask that, bro.

"Hm? Oh, its called Caramel dansen." answered Sasuki. Caramello? Dance? Caramello dance? EH?

"I'd never heard of it" beamed Kyuubi. No shizzle...we never did.

"Haha. Well its not going to be the last time you'll hear it." smiled Sasuki. I wonder if Sasuke ever smiles like his bro. Nah, he'll look creepy like that Orochimaru guy from this insane company he's in. Ugh.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-san!" beamed Sasuki. That perv again?

"Ano...Ah! I know where that will be held. Yes...Hahaha" Sasuki turned to wink at us while we stare at each other in confusion. Hell I'm even more confuse than them all!.

"We'll be right there. Arigato, Kakashi-san!" Sasuki shut his phone and turned to look at us with a smile.

"What?" I asked, getting a bad feeling.

"I expected this request from our lovely fans. We are invited to the Wide Zone Plaza for Celebrities for interviews. Also, our fans requested us to sing for them in this special occasion. And autograph their posters." Sasuki kept smiling while we three were looking at him suspiciously.

"You knew about it?" asked Sasuke, annoyed for not being told. Ha! Serves him right! Well, neither we so maybe we're even...

"Nya~" Sasuki smiled, making us want to cage him.

"I'll get Kakashi for this!" growled Sasuke, clenching his fist. Hey, I'm with you so lets beat his ass.

"Get him later. This is an urgent request!" beamed Sasuki, standing up and walked to the sink to place the four plates to wash for later. Yes, I bet he'll come wash them...

"I hate this..." mumbled Sasuke, getting up as well, heading toward the living room for his sweatshirt. I follow Kyuubi for our bright red and orange sweaters. Sasuki joined us and thanked Sasuke who handed him his baby blue sweatshirt.

"Alright. We need to meet Kakashi-sensei at the Plaza in 20 minutes exact." said Sasuki. What?! 20 minutes?! But the plaza is like 4 miles away from our apartment!

"No worries, we could use my speed car." grinned Kyuubi. Oh hell no...that car is the worst...last time he drive at full speed in the highway express...he had me swallow my heart while I hold onto the seat. You could picture my face peeling off and you'll see my skull...

"I don't want to tr-"

"Its fine! We'll get there in no time!" grinned Kyuubi. Both me and Sasuke are for a ride of a fucking Ghost Rider ride...

Note to self: Take some paper bags in case my stomach wants to dispose the brunch.

Don't try this at home nor in a speed car...I guarantee you.

* * *

**Author: I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review! Ciao! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twin Actors: Motivate Yourself.**

**~o~**

**Author: Konnichiwa again! Yeah, you guys probably are glaring at me for not updating quickly. D:**

**Naruto: You took like what, two months? 4 months?**

**Author: Naruto, I'm very aware of that...**

**Naruto: LIES! *glares***

**Author: If I weren't aware of that, wouldn't I be updating this now? *raises a eyebrow***

**Naruto: Still doesn't change the difference when you left the readers hanging and waiting! *waves arms around***

**Author: Watch it! *dodges Naruto's arm from hitting him on the face***

**Naruto: Like hell I believe your bullsh-**

**Author: *clamps Naruto's mouth shut* Such a foul mouth..**

**((Sasuke walks in))**

**Sasuke: For once you're acting mature enough. *looks at Rai in amusement***

**Author: I think I don't kno-**

**Sasuke: *rolls eyes* Don't bother getting smart on me.**

**Author: What's with everyone? What about my maturity?**

**Naruto: *mumbles* He might be a bit matured but he still hasn't claimed his bf...**

**Sasuke: *smirks***

**Author: You're one to talk. You haven't even expressed your feelings to-**

**Naruto: Thats because you control the story!**

**Author: Ahh, so you do want to.**

**Naruto: !**

**Author: For now, shut the fudge up. Readers don't have time for your pathetic excuses of a argument.**

**Sasuke: *whistles* Treated.**

**Naruto: *turns to glare at Sasuke* What was that, teme?!**

**Author: *facepalms* Sasuke, I'm pretty sure you're not one to talk about this matter when it comes to confessions.**

**Sasuke: To state the obvious, you haven't even planned to-**

**Author: -but I am. Just bits there and here. Including Sasuki's and Kyuubi's.**

**Sasuke: *crosses arms* Well, well. Someone had been repaired.**

**Author: Are you challenging me?**

**Sasuke: No, I'm saying the pure truth of my observation.**

**Author: I'm afraid your vision is getting worse..**

**Sasuke: Says the one who hasn't laid a finger on his bf for the whole 4 months of not updating.**

**Naruto: DAAAAAAANG! Treated!**

**Author: Why do you two always talk about my private- Agh! Forget it! Lets go on with the story!**

**Both Sasuke and Naruto: *smirk***

**Author: ...****_(((I'll wipe both your smirks off. Just you wait.)))_**

**~/Warnings: language, violence, OCs and an unexpected problem/~**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Urgent Request Part 2**

**~o~**

**~o~**

**~o~**

_(Previously:"No worries, we could use my speed car." grinned Kyuubi. Oh hell no...that car is the worst...last time he drive at full speed in the highway express...he had me swallow my heart while I hold onto the seat. You could picture my face peeling off and you'll see my skull..._

_"I don't want to tr-"_

_"Its fine! We'll get there in no time!" grinned Kyuubi. Both me and Sasuke are for a ride of a fucking Ghost Rider ride...)_

***Naruto's POV***

Sure enough, that demon of my brother did what I feared. He drove at least a bit high speed but enough to make me hang onto the fucking seat. I mean, who in their right minds will drive at full speed?! I would had swallowed my death wish.

"K-Kyuubi! Y-You're going w-way too f-fast!" I exclaimed, digging my nails into the leather cushion of my seat while my whole face was being yanked by the wind. It fucking hurts but I wouldn't let go of my seat, fearing I'll be sent flying if we end up crashing into other cars because Kyuubi is dodging them all!

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" assured Kyuubi, grinning like a fucking crazed maniac. If a police stops us, I'll just get the hell out of the demon car, carry the seat with me if I have to. I slowly turned my head to look back at where the twin Uchihas were sitting. Sasuki seemed not to mind the freaking speed Kyuubi was driving! Ah, for Sasuke, he looked quite calm but he seemed a bit tense at the speed being driven. I would had laughed if it weren't for my fear of crashing into other cars or get caught by the police.

You see, Kyuubi always drives at this type of speed so go forgetting the thought about him only trying to impress Sasuki. Hell, I don't even want to be here!

"Kyuubi-san." spoke Sasuki, not taking his eyes off the window next to him. I glanced at Kyuubi, caught a slight pink blush tinted on his cheeks yet still with that smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, Sasuki-san?" asked Kyuubi with a sweet voice. Ugh, that Uchiha knows when to speak..

"I'm wondering. You don't mind cruises, do you?"

What. The. Fuck.

"Cruises? Well, we never had been in one before, in all honesty, Sasuki-san." answered Kyuubi, scratching the tip of his nose in thought. Ok, can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on before I come up with ideas that could had been reasons for this question to be asked?!

"Ah, I see." replied Sasuki, nodding even though Kyuubi couldn't see it. I'm about to demand Sasuki about that random question that just came out of a magician's hat!

"May I ask why the sudden question, Sasuki-san?" asked Kyuubi, looking at the review mirror to glance at Sasuki.

Sudden? Do you think its sudden? Its random!

"Ah, just curious. Thats all." Sasuki heaved a light sigh although he didn't look disappointed. Hell I don't even know if he is!

"Haha, it was a surprise how you ask such a question out the blue." laughed Kyuubi. I took a peek at Sasuki who smiled at that. This Uchiha is really getting on my nerves!

"I'm surprised myself. Although I should had known why I asked in the first place." I heard Sasuki chuckled. The hell? Whats going on?

"I don't see why you asked.." mumbled Sasuke. I really totally forgot about him.

"Sasuke, you don't see. You hear." Corrected Sasuki, Sasuke only just "hn"-ed.

I don't know if thats a yes or a no. Who would know?

"Unless you find a way to see then you're someone with an eagle vision." added Sasuki.

Ah yes. Sasuki is the one who would know, no shiiit.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Sasuki?" questioned Sasuke, turning his head to look at his twin who smiled. My gawd, so full of knowing smiles..

"Ah, nothing that could get my interest." Sasuki shrugged it off, leaving Sasuke gape at him in disbelief.

Oh shit. This is turning to serious mode.

"Nothing that could get your interest?" questioned Sasuke, already had recovered from his 'disbelief moment'.

"Ah, Kyuubi-san's driving speed is very unnatural." stated Sasuki in which I glanced at my brother who grinned. Oh fuck no..

"Unnatural? This is a death wish if you had feared about the problems we could get in with this type of speed." grumbled Sasuke, softly glaring at Sasuki who shook his head.

"I fear no such thing. But you're right." agreed Sasuki in which Kyuubi's grin turned to a pout. This is not happening...

Just before either of us could say something, we heard tires screeched against the pavement as the speed car shook from the violent halt. The bad trhing was that, the fucking car spinned...

"GYAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I clutched onto the seat, my eyes wide like dinner plates while rivers of tears flowed out of my eyes. I heard Kyuubi laughed while the car kept spinning violently around.

"Geh..." I heard Sasuke grunt. I bet he was clutching onto Sasuki.

"I t-think...I-I'm gonna...p-puke.." I heard Sasuki whisper. I too, felt very dizzy and the urge to puke.

Finally, the car slowed until it came to a stop. Kyuubi's hair was a disaster. He was still laughing but I couldn't bring myself to scold him because of the nasty bile rising up my throat.

I glanced back only to froze in my spot in horror and disbelief. There, Sasuki was laying on top of Sasuke, straddling him, lips almost touching. I swallowed the bile, forgetting my sudden shaken state as I blacked out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

***Normal POV***

The car was not damaged, much to Kyuubi's relief. Kyuubi opened his door and stepped out. His back hit the door as he steady himself from the dizziness. _'Maybe...it was a bad idea after all..' _thoughted Kyuubi, rubbing his eyes as a headache found its way to greet him. _'Wonderful..'_

Sasuke came out, wobbly standing as he held his head in pain. _'The last thing I need is a good damn headache...' _thoughted Sasuke. He moved out of the way for Sasuki to get out as well.

Sasuki was holding his mouth while wobbly getting out of the car. _'At least...I haven't told them...all the information for the reason I asked that question..' _thoughted Sasuki, already feeling a headache shower over him. _((What the fuck had just happened?! Here I was, sleeping then all of a sudden, your whole thoughts were spinning and thrashing! I got slapped a lot ya know!)) _Was that even possible to get slapped by your own thoughts, you ask? Sasuki had a animated sweat drop at the back of his head.

"Um, sorry for that." apologized Kyuubi, scratching the tip of his nose, sheepishly. Sasuke glared at him while handling with his pounding head and the slight thrashing in the pit of his stomach. Sasuki seemed not to have heard him as he was busy supporting himself by leaning against the car.

"I can't believe you still get away with it.." grumbled Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyuubi, confussed. Sasuke growled but didn't threaten.

"You don't get caught by the damn police.." explained Sasuke. Kyuubi nodded in understanding.

"Heh, I guess they aren't doing their job as we hear." chuckled Kyuubi, Sasuke only 'hn'-ed. Kyuubi grinned sheepishly at Sasuke, only to notice Sasuki there, leaning against his car as he relaxed for his headache _and _Darkini to calm down. "Are you ok, Sasuki-san?"

"Huh? Um, yes. I'm fine now. Thank you for your concerns, Kyuubi-san." Sasuki smiled reassuringly at Kyuubi who blushed and nodded vigorously.

"Anytime." replied Kyuubi. He then looked around only to remember what he was missing. "By chance, do you know where Naruto is?"

"In the car" both Sasuki and Sasuke said in unison in which Sasuke complained about it while Sasuki laughed it off as it was nothing to worry about.

Kyuubi shook his head at them for their sudden affection towards each other but he did felt a bit bad. He shook his head again and walked over to his precious speed car in search for his brother.

There, he found Naruto snoring. Kyuubi sighed, knowing full well what caused Naruto to fall asleep. _'He still is not accostumed to male-male relationships...despite he's a knuckle-head..'_

"Oi, Naruto. Don't think that I'll carry you.." when he received no response, he got in the car, bent down to search for his air horn he brought along with him in case Naruto still faints, like right now.

"Up you go." said Kyuubi as he squeezed the air horn, in which had let out a high pitch deafening sound. Immediately, Naruto awoke. Well, he just jumped at the sound, banging his head on the car's roof while his ears pounded badly.

"THE FUCK KYUUBI?!" yelled Naruto as he stumbled out of the car, trying to calm his pounding heart. _'Is he trying to give me a heart attack after that fucking driving speed he just drove?!'_

"You wouldn't wake up so there was no choice but to use the air horn." explained Kyuubi, shutting his door as Naruto walked around to get to the other side.

"But that doesn't fucking mean that you should pull that thing soo close to my ear, Kyuubi!" yelled Naruto in frustration. Kyuubi waved it off as he stood next to the Uchiha twins.

"Still works, no?" asked Kyuubi. Naruto had red veins pop on his head while fisting his hair in pure frustration.

"You damn evil jerk face!"

"Ah, I'm considered nice."

"Jerk face!"

"Nothings wrong with my face so don't insult it, Bakaruto."

"Don't call me that!"

"I have the right to do as I wish, Bakaruto."

"I hate you!"

"I love you too."

"Agh! Shut the fuck up!

"Bakaruto, language."

"I don't fucking care, you asshole!"

"My ass _hole _has nothing to do in this pathetic conversation between the foul and good."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks. I'm not going do twincest mode with you."

"You're so complicated!"

"You're so _knuckle-headed_."

As they continued with their suppose endless _'pathetic'_ conversation, the Uchiha twins observed around their surroundings. Of course, they were in the plaza but there's only few people walking or shopping around. _'Still early...'_ both of them thoughted as they waited for Kakashi to arrive. Even if they didn't want to hear the pathetic conversation the Uzumakis were still going at it, they couldn't help but to just give in and listen to them bicker and treat each other with insults.

"-the hell I would believe that crap!"

"It's not crap-"

"Whatever! Its crap to my eyes!"

"Like I said, your vision is getting malfunctioned."

"You're malfunctioning!"

Kyuubi takes his moment to test his limbs out, making Naruto gape at him while the Uchiha twins have two sweat drops behind their heads.

"Nope, they're working just fine."

"I seriously don't fucking recognize you as my brother!"

"Neither do I. All I see is a baka."

"Why you-"

"How could someone deny their own twin's existence?" asked Sasuke, already had enough with the Uzumakis' argument. Naruto was dumbfounded for a moment before speaking "Exactly!"

"He is a baka. He throws his feelings at peoples' faces, swings his arms at them for no darn reason." answered Kyuubi. Sasuke huffed but smirked.

"Usurantonkachi." Naruto had a huge animated vein pop on his forehead as he pointed his finger at the smug Uchiha.

"What was that, teme?! Do you wanna go?!"

"Go where?"

"Keep talking you smug ass teme!"

"You're encouraging me to talk. Stop with the curses, baka."

"Like hell I am!"

"You did insult me so it leaves me no choice but to argue back" scoffed Sasuke, glaring at the Uzumaki.

"You think that will stop me?!"

"_You_ think I take it lightly or ignore it? Dream again, dobe."

"Damare anata teme!" growled Naruto.

"Anata damare, dobe." argued back Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Sasuke glared at each others' eyes while Kyuubi heavily sighed and Sasuki just shook his head, not bothering to stop Sasuke.

"Can we all just calm down?" asked Kyuubi, pleadingly.

"Tell this jerk to fucking stop talking or I'll punch his face!" growled Naruto, fist in the air, proving how annoyed he was.

"Naruto, just shut up..." sighed Kyuubi.

"Tell him!"

"Why, such a loud mouth you are.." said Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Do you intend to fuck the silence?" asked Sasuke, one eyebrow raised. Kyuubi snickered while Sasuki huffed at that.

"Fucking silence is not possible you retarded bastard!"

"Well, to make it obvious. You can make silence pregnant. Oh and you already fucked it.."

"The hell?!"

"Just saying."

"What kind of bullshit are you firing?! You make no sense!"

"Your face make no sense." Kyuubi laughed while Sasuki scowled at Sasuke who smirked at the fuming Uzumaki.

"Why you-!"

"For at least, you all make no sense at any sanity minds here." spoke a man with silver hair, pale skin and was wearing a mask over his nose and mouth. His left eye had a scar run down, kinda like of a cat had scratched him. He was reading an orange book which the cover read "Icha-Icha Paradise" while walking over to the Uzumakis and Uchihas with a bored look on his face. "Naruto, stop trying to make sense with your face."

"What?!" gaped Naruto, jaw hanging with wide disbelieving eyes stared at the silver-haired man.

"Didn't I tell you to stop trying to make sense with your face?" questioned Kakashi, Kyuubi was laughing his ass off on the floor while Sasuke looked away but couldn't help his body to tremble.

"Go to hell!"

"Ah, yes. Your face will set the demons into a laughing fit." Kakashi added, flipping a page of his Icha-Icha book. Naruto sulked at a corner while Kakashi turned to look at Kyuubi on the floor. "I bet you won't be able to consume any dinner tonight, Kyuubi."

"Huh?" Kyuubi wobbly stood up, hands on his knees while trying to control his breathing.

"Huh, he says." Kakashi repeated, flipping another page on his book.

"I will be able to consume dinner, for your information." replied Kyuubi, having had composed himself in other to face what's next of Kakashi.

"As for my info, my data says that by the time you stop killing yourself, dinner will sprout back out into a pudding." said Kakashi, looking at Kyuubi who look at him with a blank expression. "Oh, you've done it. Congrants."

"I have not." said Kyuubi while standing straight to his full height.

"Ah, well soon enough. Okay, enough of chit chat. Let's all hop on the trailer." said Kakashi as he made his way toward where he came from. Sasuke and Sasuki glanced at each other before starting to follow the silver-haired man. Kyuubi tapped Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oi, squirt. We leaving"

"Going where?"

"How should I know?"

"Well ask, you dumbass.."

"Even if I ask, I won't get the answer without being made fun of."

"Oh, ho-ho-ho. Kyuubi is scared to be made fun of?" Naruto smirked, nudging Kyuubi on the arm while standing up and both started following the Uchihas and Hatake.

"Like hell. Takes more than just scare me." Kyuubi scoffed. Naruto laughed.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy-"

"Don't tell me to take it easy-"

"If you two plan to keep arguing about who tops or bottoms, argue that on your privacy of a room." said Kakashi, startling the Uzumaki twins.

"The fuck?!"

"Yes, that includes sex." nodded Kakashi.

"The hell?!"

"No, you'll see heaven." replied Kakashi.

"Stop!" both Uzumakis exclaimed in which Kakashi waved it off while the Uchihas shook their heads at them while making their way toward a trailer that was waiting for them.

"I'm afraid they won't be very pleased to be near Kakashi-sama." said Sasuki, waving at the trailer man who waved back and hopped out of the driver seat to walk around to open the trailer door for them. "Thank you."

"Like hell, they will prefer to be dead than to handle Kakashi's bold statements." scoffed Sasuke, thanking the driver as he helped Sasuki to get on and getting himself on as well.

"I suppose so but that will just leave us with no personal photographers." added Sasuki, looking around the interior of the trailer. Both walls of the trailer held shelves of glassed figures, a clock and photos of themselves. Below the shelves, were sofas, drinks, ice box, VIP stereo and Tv plasma screens that hanged on the opposite wall with three different gaming consoles. One of the gaming consoles were an black Xbox 360, Wii, and PS3. On the left of the gaming consoles, was a stack of games for triple consoles. At the right side of the gaming consoles were another stack of CDs for the VIP stereo that had two enormous speakers with two electric guitar and base, microphone, electric piano and drum set connected. At the far of the VIP space, was a dark sparkly purple curtain which read 'VIP water beds and swing beds'. That area held an enormous water bed with four swing beds attached above it. There was rave lights flashing as both Uchiha twins settle down on the club sofas.

"Still fancy as ever." commented Sasuki, grabbing himself a can of soda from the drinks, passing one to his brother.

"Flashy than ever.." mumbled Sasuke, opening the cool drink with a snap and took a sip on it.

While they started a conversation, both Uzumaki twins hopped on, still arguing with Kakashi.

"Stop saying nasty things!" exclaimed Naruto, covering his ears in the process.

"Stop whining. You'll have time for that when you both are in your privacy of a room." said Kakashi, the driver closing the door behind him.

"Shut the fuck-"

"I said it already. Yes, it includes sex." interrupted Kakashi, patting Naruto on the head as if saying 'good boy'.

"Will you just shut yo-"

"Naruto..."

"What?!" growled Naruto, turning to glare at Kyuubi who mentioned for him to look. "What?!"

"Look you blind dumbass!" snarled Kyuubi, forcing Naruto's head to look at the interior of the trailer. Naruto's eyes widen at the flashy wide space only VIP people could afford of doing or buy such thing. "Wow..."

"Cool, neh?" asked Kakashi from behind. Kyuubi nodded, making his way over to the VIP stereo while Naruto glanced at the floor in amazement as each step you take, the floor glows bright turquoise and neon.

"This is...This is..." Naruto started, couldn't help showing his amazement on his face.

"This is what celebrities afford. The more audiences you surprise or entertain, the more they will do as you say." explained Kakashi, setting himself on the VIP club sofa, opposite from the Uchiha twins.

"But this should had cost a fortune!" exclaimed Naruto, plopping himself on the bean bag that happen to be near the gaming consoles. "What's more, you guys have gaming consoles! Shit, this is so cool!"

"It's called career and money management, dobe." said Sasuke. Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke who huffed and turned away from such childish act to focus on Kakashi and Sasuki.

"We'll be able to reach the cruise in time, Kakashi-sama?" asked Sasuki, taking a sip of his soda while Kakashi flipped a page of his perverted book.

"Till dawn, yes." replied Kakashi. Sasuke's gaze narrowed at the suspicious conversation both Hatake and Sasuki were conversing.

"Cruise, dawn. What's the meaning of this?" asked Sasuke, capturing both Uzumaki twins' attention while both Sasuki and Kakashi glanced at each other. "And don't try to avoid my question."

"My, my. Well, you see here. About the cruise." Kakashi started slowly. "Well...its our honey moon!" Sasuke glared very threateningly while Kyuubi had his priceless moments, Naruto passing out and Sasuki chuckling.

"You're not included.." grumbled Sasuke in which Kakashi faked a hurt pose.

"Dear me, why do you have to ruin such a romantic display?"

"It is not romantic.." grumbled Sasuke. Sasuki shook his head but kept chuckling nonetheless.

"Sasuki, I think we should exclude Sasuke from our honey moon." suggested Kakashi in which received a death glare from Sasuke.

"Ha, I'll be disappointed." chuckled Sasuki. "Then again, since when have we proposed a wedding ceremony?"

"Sasuki, don't encourage him!" growled Sasuke. "And we never agreed on such pathetic thing in the first place!"

"Maa, Sasuki. I think we are going to be victims of Sasuke's aggressiveness." added Kakashi.

"Ha, I'm afraid he'll end up bottom. How amusing." teased Sasuki, smiling innocently.

"Sasuki!"

"Ha, pardon me." laughed Sasuki. Sasuke grumbled, already annoyed by this type of conversation.

"Answer my question already!"

"Beg for it" said Kakashi, flipping another page as the trailer started to move with loud roaring of engines accompanied.

"You sick pervert.." mumbled Sasuke. Sasuki shook his head, turning his focus on Kyuubi who was drawing on Naruto's face with a washable marker.

"What are you doing, Kyuubi-kun?" asked Sasuki, startling Kyuubi.

"Ah? Oh, nothing much. Just entertaining myself." replied Kyuubi, finishing his last touches of his master piece.

"May I see?" asked Sasuki, standing to walk over to Kyuubi.

"Sure. But can I ask a favor?"

"What might that favor be?"

"Do you have a camera?"

"Hmm, I suppose not. But there's one near the Xbox 360."

"Ah, arigato!" Kyuubi thanked him while shuffling through between the gaming consoles until he got ahold of hard plastic cover of the camera.

"Found it?"

"Yep! Now let's take him a pic!" laughed Kyuubi, snapping some shots of Naruto's face while said Uzumaki snored. "I'll post these on Facebook for sure!"

Sasuki shook his head but laughed anyways. "I do hope you won't get into trouble with your brother"

"Alright, listen here kiddos. Uh, wake that baka" announced Kakashi. Kyuubi nodded as he grabbed an ice cube from the cooler and forced it in Naruto's pants. "Was that necessary?"

"If I say so, I say so. It works." said Kyuubi, counting the seconds on his mind.

_'5'_

_'4'_

_'3'_

_'2'_

_'1'_

"BLOODY HELL! SO FUCKING COLD! MY JEWELS ARE GONNA FREEZE!" screamed Naruto, jumping on his feet as he tried to wiggle out the ice cube from his pants.

"Told you so" said Kyuubi, Kakashi had an animated sweat drop behind his head while Sasuke and Sasuki only had their eyes widen.

"Right...back to I was saying. Regarding the honey mo-" Kakashi started, only to be interrupted by Sasuke.

"The cruise." corrected Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"-Yes. The cruise. Well, we'll be heading over there and the cruise will depart till dawn. The reason for this matter is...we are going to America."

"America?" asked both Kyuubi and Naruto in unison.

"America." assured Kakashi. "But since the cruise is very famous for sightseeing, the passengers want to see the glaciers. I don't know what has gotten in their minds. Probably want to end up freezing. Crazy sights."

"Glaciers? I don't see nothing special about them" commented Sasuke.

"Exactly, that's my point here." nodded Kakashi, agreeing. "But not only that, first we'll be stopping at Italy for passengers, then Spain and finally the sightseeing ventures. But between the travel to Spain and the sightseeing, there will be a some type of ball. I'm not quite sure, maybe its Italian and Spaniards thing."

"So you packed us with clothing for the ball, I assume?" questioned Kyuubi in which Kakashi nodded. "Is it necessary to attend it?"

"Yes, it is very necessary. The Italians will be pleased to see the actors from Japan so we should formally greet them." said Kakashi.

"So that's the urgent request?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes" nodded Kakashi.

"Okay, so who came up with the fan thing?" asked Kyuubi.

"Me, of course. Knowing you guys will deny going" said Kakashi.

"So you tols Sas-"

"Exactly" nodded Kakashi again, irritated for not being able to read his Icha-Icha.

"Well, we still got a long way to go, why not enjoy ourselves with music?" suggested Sasuki, he walked over toward the drum set.

"Good idea" chuckled Kyuubi, grabbing ahold of the electric base, strumming it skillfully.

"Hn" Sasuke took ahold of the electric guitar in which Naruto aim for it. "Get yourself another instrument."

"Hmph!" Naruto aimed for the microphone. "I hate microphones..."

"Well, get used to it." said Kakashi. He went to disconnect the instruments from the VIP stereo and plugged them on the Xbox 360 game console. He also disconnected the speakers and did the same. Now that all is plugged in, he turned on the console, opening the disc as he opened the Rock Band case, taking out the game disc and put it in the disc holder and closed it.

"Why Xbox?" asked Sasuke, frowning.

"So you four can get busy while I read my Icha-Icha." said Kakashi boredly as he went to comfortably sit on the bean bag that Naruto had sat earlier.

"Lazy ass.." mumbled Naruto.

"Pervert." mumbled Sasuke.

"Alright, lets start" said Kyuubi as he selected a song.

"Wait...what song did you selected?" asked Naruto.

"Hm? Well, I selected Blitzkrieg Bop."

"...I SUCK AT THAT SONG!" yelled Naruto, intending to throw the microphone over Kyuubi's head.

"Well, I guess you have to deal with it squirt" smirked Kyuubi.

**_*Blitzkrieg Bop song starts playing*_**

_Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go_

They're forming in straight line  
They're going through a tight one  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop

They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop

Hey ho, let's go

Shoot'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
They're all raved up and ready to go

They're forming in straight line  
They're going through a tight one  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop_  
_

They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop

Hey ho, let's go

Shoot'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
They're all raved up and ready to go

They're forming in straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop

They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop

Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go

* * *

**Author: Okay, i know it was pretty long. (Like 5,147 words in total)**

**Naruto: Why you picked that song?!**

**Author: Because I can.**

**Naruto: Bastard!**

**Author: No one cares if you suck on a song. Besides, where's all that Uzumaki power?**

**Naruto: Shut up!**

**Author: I have a feeling that this chapter did not made sense at all.**

**Naruto: ...**

**Author: Get out of my sight, baka. You no help.**

**Naruto: Like I care to help the likes of you!**

**Author: whatever. Thank you for reading and stay tune for Chapter 9. Leave a review and I'll make Chapter 9 twice as long and funny. Thank you again for reading. Ciao mio amicos :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twin Actors: Motivate Yourself.**

**~O~**

**Author: I know I haven't updated since a couple of months. I apologize to those who have been waiting for my updates. Also, I've noticed a supposedly 'stalker', stalking my updates. It gave me a laugh cuz usually I get few stalkers hahaha. To be honest with you all, I've been reading mangas online during my free time instead of updating Chapter 9. I know, you all must have been angry but in all honesty, I was reading manga. But now I'm writing Chapter 10, updated this chapter. Okay, on with the chapter!**

**llDisclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. I own only my OCsll**

**llWarning: confrontments, languagell**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confrontation.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

***At the Embarkation. Dawn.***

The sounds of cruises mixed with the sounds of chattering wealthy men and women, were boarding a huge cruise with bright lights and music could be heard inside the cruise. In total, the cruise has 30 floors, 198,780 rooms, 123,700 maids, 467 Smoke rooms, 325 restrooms, 280 dinning areas, 247 kitchens, and one great hall that holds special events such as balls. As the upperclassmen boarded the cruise, wealthy rich young women gathered around a trailer that stopped in the lines of cars. Metallic sounds came out from the trailer, hiking everyone's curiosity until the sounds died down.

"Who is it?"

"A band?"

The young women questioned as the driver opened the door of the trailer, the girls recognizing who it was. "It's Hatake Kakashi!"

Said person waved at them, getting out of the trailer, dressed formally. "It is Hatake-sama! From HG-Boys!" The girls squealed in delight at Kakashi who waited for the rest to come out.

"Kyaaaa! It's Sasuki and Sasuke-samas!" Said persons, they came out of the trailer, formally dressed in white tuxedos, hair perfectly combed.

"Ah, what a lovely greeting" commented Sasuki who waved at the squealing girls.

"It's annoying.." Sasuke mumbled while glaring at the crowd.

"Neh, don't be a douch bag, teme" said Naruto, stepping out of the trailer with Kyuubi, both of them formally drssed in black tuxedos and hair gelled back.

"Shut up, dobe." sneered Sasuke as the group walked through the crowd with the help of police making way for them. "Don't say things when you're one of the things mentioned."

"Wha-" Naruto started.

"Please refrain yourselves from starting another fight" Sasuki smiled although his eyes were narrowed. "Is that very clear?"

"Hn" hummed Sasuke, sighing, while Naruto gulped at Sasuki's dark aura. Sasuki smiled warmly as he turned to face forward.

"Sasuki will make a good dominant Seme... Why didn't I noticed that?" said Kakashi as he pondered while Sasuke and Naruto turned to face Kakashi, priceless expressions. "Ah? Do you two agree with me?"

"Don't get any ideas!" snarled Sasuke.

"D-Don't say that! Y-You're gonna give me a bad image in my head!" exclaimed Naruto, clutching his head while Kakashi chuckled at them.

"Maa, I should really put Sasuki as Seme." chuckled Kakashi. Sasuki glanced at him at the mention of his name. "Right, Sasuki?"

"Me as what?" questioned Sasuki. Sasuke quickly clamped Sasuki's ears shut while glaring at the chuckling Hatake. "Hey!"

"Don't give him any dirty ideas!"

"Maa, Sasuki is no longer a child-"

"Does age have to matter?!"

"Well, as you treat your brother that way, I think I could consider that."

"You even treat him that way too!"

"Maa, like you have the right to criticize me, Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled.

The group passed through the guards after showing them their passports, boarding the cruise. It's elegant marbled floor reflected their reflection as the bright lights shower them with it's glory light. Soft music could be heard in the lobby as nobles converse their way toward the waltz. Kyuubi and Naruto gazed at the amazing cruise, enjoying every single one piece of elegance on this ship. Sasuke and Sasuki conversed with Kakashi, heading toward the docks.

"This is way amazing!" commented Naruto loudly, the upper class sending him glares. "I never thought I get to experience this!"

"Hmph, he has no manners." mumbled a nicely dressed woman, fanning herself as she whispered with the other upper class women. Naruto heard what she said, ruining his mood as he glanced their direction, just in time to see their glares over their fans.  
"I wonder how he manage to be here..."

"I don't think he belongs to any of the nobles-"

"You don't know that-"

Naruto sadly glanced at the floor, Kyuubi noticing his brother's sudden change of mood and was about to defend him but Sasuki beat him to it. "My, my. Such beautiful ladies of the same class as I, dare talk such lies behind that beauty."

The women stared at Sasuki in shock as Sasuki stood in front of Naruto. "You do know who you are messing with, yes? I don't like to talk rude things but since you started the garbage talk about one of our photographers, I guess that does not leave me no choice but to respond."

"How dare you speak such lies about us!" exclaimed one of the women.

"How dare I? Have you even heard about my family name?" Sasuki's dark aura was emerging rapidly. The air turned a bit chilly around them, even Naruto shivered at the sudden temperature.

"Do we have to know about your status, young boy?" questioned the same lady.

"Do I need to know about your lies, m'lady? Of course not, since I come from the Uchiha family.." Sasuki paused as the women stared at him in shock. ".. I think I have the right to object. Now, go with your business and please refrain from talking lies before I talk the truths about your private lives." Sasuki smiled innocently, the women immediately scurried away after such threat. "Phew... I really didn't wanted to say all that. But I guess they really had shot my anger point harshly."

"W-Why?" asked Naruto, fists clenching. "Why did you defend me?!"

"It didn't seem they were being nice so I thought I could treat them back." explained Sasuki, giving Naruto his soft smiles yet Naruto didn't buy it.

"I didn't need you to defend me!"

"Well, I was sure Kyuubi-kun or Sasuke-niisan would had defended you" said Sasuki, Sasuke glaring at his back while Kyuubi glanced at Naruto, worried.

"I don't need any of you! I could had done it myself!"

"Then why you hesitated?"

"I...!"

"Naruto, I know how you feel. I understand how those words affected you-"

"You don't understand anything!" yelled Naruto. Sasuki's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"Naruto-kun-"

"Don't say another thing!"

"Li-"

"I said to-"

"Listen here damnit! I defended you because I wanted to! If you got a problem, I don't care because I did the right thing! Even your brother would had stepped up! Even Sasuke! My own brother! Yet, you say I don't understand a thing when you're the one who don't understand what I'm trying to say! What justice is there?! I am not expecting your thanks because I knew you wouldn't thank any of us! Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and start understanding!" Sasuki panted, eyes glaring while the dark aura still surfaced. Naruto couldn't utter a word after Sasuki's outburst. His heart pounded loudly on his chest while he felt a pang of guilt showering over his mind.

"Sasuki-" Sasuke started only to receive a death glare from his said brother.

"Leave me alone for the moment... I need to settle this anger... You guys can go without me... " said Sasuki, heading towards the other dock at the other side of the cruise. Just as he passed Naruto, Naruto glanced at Sasuki's face but he only saw narrowed eyes but looked tired. Naruto was about to stop him when Sasuke punched him on the jaw. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Baka. This is the first time I've seen my brother react like that. He wouldn't react like that to anyone other than who he socializes with." explained Sasuke, eyebrow twitching. Naruto rubbed his jaw but glanced at Sasuki's retreating back. "Don't talk to him now or he'll definitely do something he'll regret."

Naruto sighed when he glanced at Kyuubi's face. _'I am a baka... But why did my heart pound when he yelled at me? Was it out of guilt?' _Naruto pondered as Kyuubi, Sasuke and Kakashi shook their heads. Naruto glared at them for not helping at all but he knew it was only his fault this time so he has to deal his own problem. "Neh, I'm going to go talk-"

"You're not!" objected Sasuke. "Leave him alone-"

"I can't just sit here and just wait for Sasuki to calm down! I'll just go and apologize to his face! He'll have to listen, if he don't want to. I don't care! I'll still apologize damnit!" Naruto growled as he marched off to find said Uchiha.

"Baka! Don't go!" Sasuke growled, about to stop Naruto when Kakashi hold him back. "Let go Kakashi!"

"If he wants to get killed, let him. He won't listen to us anyways. Let Sasuki handle his stupidity." said Kakashi, sighing. Sasuke was not convinced but sighed.

"Fine."

**~O~O~O~O~**

***At The Other Side Of The Cruise***

"I really shouldn't had reacted like that..." muttered Sasuki, leaning on the rails of the dock. "I'm really bad on my temper..." **_'Well, the kid was being stupid. That's much to be expected.'_ **said Darkini in Sasuki's mind. "How many times do I have to tell you to no-"

**_'Well, it's the truth. He should be grateful! That kid is such a loser. A knucklehead!'_**

"Are you done insulting?" murmured Sasuki, eyebrow twitching in irritation. _**'Noo! You know what?! Let me take over!'**_

"Why? So you go beat his ass and leave him there in the middle of such conflict? I dare not let you take over."

**_'Why you... I'll take over by force then!'_**

"Do that and you'll suffer the headaches with me." mumbled Sasuki, chuckling.

_**'Fudge noo... Fine, I won't take over. But I'm really boiling in here!'**_

"It seems my anger has died down" commented Sasuki, smirking while his other half kept cursing. "You know, I can sense your presence."

_**'Like hell you wouldn't!'**_

'_Baka not you, Naruto is hiding behind that pole_' thought Sasuki, turning around to face Naruto who revealed himself from the pole. "Have I not said to leave me be, Naruto-kun?"

"I've heard cha' but don't expect me to listen such order. No one orders me around" said Naruto firmly, leaning onto the rail while staring directly at Sasuki's eyes.

"That is much obvious" murmured Sasuki. "Is there something we should discuss, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah" nodded Naruto. '_Here I thought he wouldn't listen..._' Naruto sweat-dropped. "Look, I came here out of guilt. And also, so I wouldn't get killed by your brother-"

"That is all?" interrupted Sasuki, raising an eyebrow at this.

"-no, I came here to apologize. Even if you don't accept it, I'll still apologize!" said Naruto, determined. '_I'm not backing down.._'

"You're right on that. There's nothing to apologize either way." shrugged Sasuki, smiling softly.

"Wait... What?" Naruto couldn't believe this. "T-Then... then how come you stormed off all mad?!"

"Me? Mad? At you?" questioned Sasuki. "Why would I?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Well, you did yell at me so I thought it was my fault..."

"Ah, it was not directed at you, Naruto-kun" corrected Sasuki, sweat-dropping. '_He mistook my anger to be directed at him..'_

**_'You did yell at his face though.' _ **accused Darkini. Sasuki sighed loudly, confusing Naruto even more.

"Huh?"

"I was not entirely mad at you. It might seem so but in reality, I despise people who think they're above us all."

"I'm confused..." said Naruto, crossing his arms while tilting his head to the side, in a confuse pose.

'_Must he be this clueless?!_' thought Sasuki, face-palming inwardly.

_**'Well, he is dense and stupid. Also a knucklehead...Oh and annoying..'**_commented Darkini. Sasuki shook his head.

"Could you provide an example?" asked Naruto. Sasuki sighed heavily.

"Look my anger just came out. And you were the victim so I apologize."

"So I'm not the suppose person you should lash your anger at?"

"Yes."

"I get it... Man, you sure know how to confuse anyone" laughed Naruto, sheepishly.

"Uh... I guess so" said Sasuki.

"But I tell ya one thing though.. Don't stick to my bro"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just warning ya. Oh and uh... I didn't got to apologize about the incident in your ... apartment..." muttered Naruto, looking away.

Sasuki shook his head, waving it off, unaware of the approaching footsteps behind him. "It's fine. I'm not sure why you did it but it's in the past now. Don't worry about it" That made Naruto grin. Sasuki returned the grin but it soon was wiped off his face when he heard an familiar voice behind him he would never forget.

"But you should be concern about us, my faithful son." Sasuki, slowly turned around to face his cold-hearted father.

"F-Father..." stuttered Sasuki, eyes wide, body stiff while Naruto stared at him confusedly. Naruto looked over Sasuki's stiff shoulder and saw two men. One was younger and the other older. '_Wait a sec here...I've seen him before... it's Fuchukku or Fu-something-! No way..._'

"Sasuki, my beloved son, after my first beloved son." said the older man, 45 year old while the younger, 21 year-old, nodded. "You know how I dislike whenever you don't answer your Onii-sans calls or mine."

"... I apologize..." Sasuki bowed deeply, his body still tense. '_Why here of all places?'_

**_'This smells like a rotting pit hole..'_ **commented Darkini.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the man who Sasuki refers him as 'father', in question. He then glanced at Sasuki's submissive defeat at his father. Then back to that man. '_No wonder I've heard that Uchiha name before... It caught me and my bro by surprise...'_

The Uchiha man, Fugaku, smirked at his son's submission and respect towards him. He always wanted his sons to be perfect. Itachi, the eldest of the twins, has become head of his business corps. And now that he met his other favorite son, Sasuki, he'll take good care of him. Away from _that _disgrace of a son, Sasuke. _'Sasuki will come with me... yes... He will without a thought. I have him wrap around my finger. I hold his future, a future away from that disgrace. He'll live better, not modeling for an men x men magazines'_

Naruto sweat-dropped, sensing how the atmosphere seem to tense enough to sophisticate anyone. _'I have a bad feeling about this... I sense Sasuki is in danger...' _Naruto gritted his teeth, noticing how both Fugaku's and Sasuki's relationship seems.

What will Naruto do about this realization? And why does Fugaku Uchiha seem not to like Sasuke? Find out on Chapter 10 of this story.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author: That's it folks! I really am sorry for not updating since a long time. I have life so bear with me guys! Keep supporting me! Leave an review!**

**Ciao, mio amicos! :D **

**(Ps~ 'mio amicos' I say it in Italian mode if you question about it. You're welcome.^^)**


End file.
